Two Weeks Notice: Amor a Segunda Vista
by Spacekitty04
Summary: OTRA PERSONA? Pero Helen! Tu eres la primera persona que es franca conmigo…bueno dejemos a un lado a los chicos (refiriéndose a los merodeadores) bueno me refiero al la primera persona de sexo femenino que no me mira como un sex-symbol
1. Movimiento Pro Muggle

**TWO WEEKS NOTICE**: _AMOR A SEGUNDA VISTA_

Pero Helen… no es para que te enojes así… - mirándola con arrepentimiento

Eres un egoísta, lo sabias? – dijo la chica- me haces salir **así**-señalando su atuendo- por todo el Castillo para que te sugiera cual-elevando el tono- CORBATA TE QUEDA MEJOR!?!?!?! –fuera de sí

Uy pero que humorcito tienes… por lo de tu ropa déjame decirte que estas muy sexy – sonriéndole

Ya basta…- dijo en voz baja- creo que debemos terminar con esto – levantando la vista hasta los ojos del chico- Sirius yo valoro mi vida, y **creo** que debes buscarte otra persona que lidie de estas cosas contigo.

OTRA PERSONA!? Pero Helen! Tu eres la primera persona que es franca conmigo…bueno dejemos a un lado a los chicos (refiriéndose a los merodeadores) bueno me refiero al la primera persona de sexo femenino que no me mira como un sex-symbol

Me voy… mañana iré a hablar con McGonagall… - con un tono de voz suave. Helen camino suavemente hasta la puerta de los dormitorios de chicos, dejando a Sirius desconcertado.

Te dije que usaras la negra, pero como nunca me haces caso…- dijo otro chico que estaba en la habitación, estaba a punto de reírse pero la expresión de Sirius demarcaba peligro.

**1. Movimiento Pro-muggle**

_1 de septiembre, era de noche y había muchas personas. Todos eran jóvenes, vestidos con túnicas negras. _

Remus estas seguro que este año podrás ayudarme? –un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises le hablaba a otro de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel junto a ellos, iba otro chico de cabello negro algo despeinado. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter son los estudiantes populares de Hogwarts. Este era su ultimo año en el colegio y habían decidido pasársela fenomenal.

Dumbledore dice que soy el único que puede lidiar con ustedes…así que no creo que me quiten el puesto como tutor… - contesto Remus como automáticamente, todos los años desde que se comenzó a aumentar el ritmo escolar, sus dos amigos le hacían la misma pregunta- Acaso este año iba a ser diferente?

Quien sabe Moony… - dijo James tratando de alterar a Sirius- este año percibo una energía negativa, acaso no lo sientes así Padfoot?

Deja de hablar como la novia de Peter!!! – grito- todo eso lo dices porque has salido mejor que yo en los últimos exámenes – cruzándose de brazos

De que hablan? – de repente aparece el otro merodeador, Peter Pettigrew. Gordito, con cara de pendejo (jajajajaja XD). Iba agarrado de la mano de una chica delgada, altísima de cabello ondulado algo esponjado, ojos claros y lentes tan grandes y con todo el aumento del mundo, Sybill Trelaway.

De nada importante…-soltó Sirius con cierto rencor. Hasta Peter le había superado en algunas materias

Hablábamos de lo que nos espera este ultimo año… aunque a ti ya te tienen- mirando a Sybill- **restringido**! – bromeo James tratando de ignorar el disgusto de Sirius

He madurado muchachos… - dijo Peter con altanería- además Sybill es muy liberal- esto ultimo dejo a los otros chicos perplejos- es la reina de las fiestas! – James, Sirius y Remus comenzaron a mirar en otras direcciones y a silbar- es cierto!!! – chillo Peter indignado

Si, si Peter- dándole un golpe en la espalda- tu eres el chico maduro del grupo- dijo James mirando a Remus que estaba a punto de partirse de la risa- y este año estas como cambiado… has hecho ejercicio?

Peter trajiste tu oso de peluche este año? Con que duermes todas las noches??? – bromeo Sirius, su voz era inocente- UPS! Sybill escuchaste lo que dije hace un ratito? – tapándose la boca con la mano y mirando a la acompañante de Peter que estaba mirándolo digamos que no tan bien

Vamonos Peter… - empujándolo- percibo energías malignas por aquí- bufando al dar la vuelta

Fue buena la del oso de peluche- dijo James chocando la mano de Sirius- no te lo tomes muy a pecho Padfoot; este año será mucho mejor! Este es nuestro ultimo año y debemos planear las bromas mensuales!

Mensuales?? – pregunto Remus impresionado- dirás diarias!!

Prongs que le hiciste? – pregunto Sirius incrédulo- Moony estas desatado!! – dijo con un tono agudo

_Todos los estudiantes pasaron al Gran Comedor esperando la escogencia de las casa de los estudiantes de primer ingreso, el clásico discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore, el banquete y luego de horas de viaje y preparación era el momento de descansar. Pero el siguiente día llego muy rápido, y a las 7:00 am era la hora de irse a clases…_

Mmmm déjenme dormir un rato más… - murmuraba James dentro de su cama, colocándose la almohada en la cabeza porque cierta persona había abierto las cortinas de la habitación

Si me despierto ahora, tendré ojeras! – chillo otro chico desde su cama- como extraño mi juego de cama… ese sonido de olas tan relajante – cerrando los doseles

Sirius deja de presumir y levántate recuerda "El que madruga Dios lo ayuda" – exclamo un chico gordo que hacia ejercicios de estiramiento

Cállate Wormtail!!! – grito- si no lo haces no veras el atardecer! – amenazo Sirius lanzándole una de sus almohadas

Esta bien, me callaré, pero luego no se anden quejando de su condición espiritual – cogiendo su maletín y saliendo del cuarto suavemente

Debería mudarse con los chicos del 5 piso… - dijo James con su voz algo ronca- ver a Peter haciendo ejercicios es la peor tortura visual...- levantándose y caminando al baño- Remus se fue…- rascándose la cabeza- **Muevete BLACK**! – grito antes de cerrar la puerta

Eso hago, eso hago – bostezando- donde están mis pantuflas?- dijo para sí- James has visto mis pantuflas??!

De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, entraba Remus con el uniforme puesto, estaba algo alterado, miro directamente a la cama de Sirius y suspiro.

Ya venia a despertarte... – dijo calmándose- ya tenia el plan perfecto… veo que estas mejorando tus hábitos…- bromeo ganándose una mueca de disgusto por parte de Sirius

Año nuevo Vida nueva…- acostándose nuevamente – me puedo cuidar solo – cruzando los brazos

Pues creo que aun te falta… te han venido a visitar! – tratando de no reírse de su amigo- Regulus ha llegado muy temprano

Sirius salto de la cama al escuchar ese nombre – REGULUS???? – abriendo mucho los ojos- que hace aquí?? Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí – saliendo de la cama disgustado- salio hace dos años de aquí!!!

No me quiso decir para que ha venido, pero por su cara…-haciendo expresión de situaciones malas- solo me pidió que te buscara…que es algo importante…

De seguro mi madre se lo pidió… desde que mi padre murió hacen lo imposible por manipularme…- parecía estar imaginándose algo repugnante- y como mi padre no lo pudo hacer…

Pues es mejor que te apures si no quieres que tu "hermanito" te venga a buscar aquí – señalando el desorden de la habitación

James entro al baño… y no pienso ir sin bañarme! Que dirán mis fans…- sentándose en la cama esperando que James saliera de su rutina matutina.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Regulus, que te trae por aquí – anunció Sirius que se había bañado, colocado el uniforme, perfumado; caminaba hacia otro chico, de cabello negro corto, alto y de mirada fría que parecía no estar tan contento con tener que esperar

Me temo decirte, hermanito, que he venido a hacer unos cuantos "cambios" en tus hábitos escolares – finalizo con una falsa sonrisa

Cambios? Que tipo de cambios? – mirándolo a los ojos

Los cambios necesarios para que seas el mejor del grupo…- mirándolo de arriba abajo- eso piensa nuestra madre…aunque a mi me parece imposible! – riéndose

Terminaste? – ignorando lo ultimo que dijo su hermano- Se puede saber como harás eso cambios? – cruzando los brazos

Obvio Sirius… se nota que te falta intelecto – sonriendo- ya tengo todo solucionado… Hable con la profesora McGonagall de tu situación y ha aceptado mi proposición – caminando hacia una de las ventanas del Castillo

Que proposición? – acercándose a Regulus

Cambiaré a tu tutor – volviéndolo a ver- Remus Lupin no ha sido muy buen tutor por lo que parece…- sonriendo nuevamente

**Que**!? – soltó Sirius asustado

Eso mismo hermanito… la profesora debe estar buscando a la persona indicada para guiarte por el buen camino, si sabes a lo que me refiero… - mirándolo con seriedad

Mis ideales son opuestos a los tuyos y a los de mi madre! – grito disgustado- y no pienso cambiar mi parecer!!!- aumentando el tono de voz

He dicho… - comenzando a caminar- AH! y consíguete una novia antes que finalice el año… que sea una chica buena, nada de esa media sangre ni hijas de muggle con que te has enredado últimamente…

Yo hago lo que quiero! Y si me caso con una chica media sangre es mí problema – chillo fuera de sí, Regulus por su parte solo levanto la mano y se despidió

Remus no será mi tutor…ahora si me pondrán a estudiar… no podré hacer mas bromas!! – comenzó a hablar en voz baja- necesito hacer algo…y pronto!! – mirando por la misma ventana donde estaba su hermano. La vista era hermosa, daba hacia el patio central del colegio, no había gente, solo pasaban tres chicas cargadas con cajas, banderines y pancartas. A pesar de la altura, pudo distinguir de que se trataban los objetos y también a las personas. Frunció el ceño, a la vez afirmaba con la cabeza.

Lo tengo…- dijo en voz baja sonriendo de satisfacción

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Helen porque tenemos que cargar con estas cosas tan temprano – refunfuñaba una chica alta y algo rellenita, de cabello castaño claro algo rizado y profundos ojos negros. Su nombre es Julie Berthmann y le falta un año para salir del colegio. Llevaba unas cajas encima y parecía no estar disfrutando el paseo

Porque debemos aprovechar el tiempo, además a estas horas están todos desayunando, hora crucial para promocionar nuestro movimiento PRO MUGGLE!!! – alzando su mano derecha con fuerza

Tu idea es buena, pero te sugiero menos energía, podrías asustar a nuestros futuros afiliados – bromeaba la otra chica, alta, de cabello rojizo y su piel blanca con pecas, de ojos verdes llenos de energía. Su nombre es Lily Evans y va en su último año en el Castillo.

_Helen Clayton es la líder de ese trío, un poco más grande que sus amigas, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo a pesar de estar liso estaba algo desubicado, ojos cafés y piel blanca._

Entendí el mensaje…- alzando su mano en señal de paz- aun tenemos un año para sensibilizar a los magos acerca de los muggles! Se imaginan! Seria todo un avance para la humanidad!! – dijo Helen encabezando la caminata hacia el comedor

Necesitamos patrocinadores… - dijo Lily algo preocupada- para incentivar a los estudiantes necesitamos muchas cosas!

Le comente a mi padre sobre nuestras ideas y me dio su apoyo, aunque no es mucho nos ayudará a fundarnos- dijo Julie con suavidad- debimos hacer esto antes que hubiese gente en el Gran Comedor- entrando al castillo

Que bien!! Ya tenemos apoyo!! Yo no tengo mucho dinero…pero con lo que me dan mensualmente podremos hacer algo! – mirando a sus amigas tratando de subir los ánimos- Entremos! A la 1…a las 2…

ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!!- gritaron desde la esquina del pasillo, era un chico pero no se le veía el rostro porque estaba apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para tratar de respirar

Sirius?? –pregunto Lily

Hola Lily, hola Clayton!- caminando hacia Helen- hola Berthmann – mirando hacia la menor del grupo que se sonrojo al ver a Sirius – necesito tu ayuda!

Ayuda nuestra? – pregunto nuevamente Lily tratando de encajar la situación

No…necesito **tu** ayuda! – mirando fijamente a Lily que se incomodo un poco- verás, tu y McGonagall se comunican bien y quiero…

Que hiciste esta vez? – interrumpió Helen en la conversación

No hice nada…- dijo algo disgustado- podemos hablar en privado? –dirigiéndose a Lily

Claro…Helen, Julie las alcanzo en el comedor – caminando junto con Sirius, cuando estaban a solas, Lily pudo preguntar- que te paso Sirius?

Es que quieren ponerme un tutor…-dijo con melancolía como si estuviera a punto de morir

Que tiene de malo que tengas un tutor? – Lily retomo la conversación

Ya tengo un tutor…es Remus y ahora lo quieren cambiar…- haciendo sus ojitos de perro abandonado- me puedes ayudar??? – agarrando una de las manos de Lily

Esta bien… pero tiene que ser ahora? – observando la desesperación de Sirius- tengo que ir al promocionar un material…- mostrándole las cajas

Un material? –metiendo la mano en la caja y sacando un prendedor redondo- **Pro-muggle**?

Es una campaña para magos –dijo Lily entusiasmada- para que aprendan a convivir con los muggles, sin discriminarlos – sonriendo de satisfacción

Es buena idea… ojala alguien fuera de este colegio esten pensando lo mismo que ustedes- bajando el tono de su voz- así los magos lleguen a ser mas humildes

Que dijiste? – pregunto porque no había alcanzado a oír lo ultimo que dijo Sirius

Nada, nada…- sonriendo- te espero fuera del comedor, te prometo que no te quitare más tiempo, solo vamos con McGonagall! – sonrisa de niño bueno dejando a Lily hipnotizada

No te preocupes por eso! – sonriendo algo incomoda- me tengo que ir que sino estas chicas me matan por dejarlas solas!! – corriendo en dirección al Comedor

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Sirius, Remus y Lily caminaban con rapidez hacia el despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor. Remus y Lily planeaban sus argumentos, Sirius solo adicionaba algunos puntos a su favor, aceptaba las propuestas de sus amigos, con tal de que todo salga bien. Sirius confiaba en el poder de esos dos, por la sencilla razón de ser los mas responsables de la casa Gryffindor._

Deja que hablemos nosotros, lo solucionaremos…- dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizar a Sirius, que miraba su futuro metido en las bibliotecas – y deja de imaginarte tu futuro en la biblioteca que no va contigo- bromeo un poco

Y si la profesora no quiere que sea Remus….Hago lo que sea porque me toque alguien tolerante – totalmente inquieto

Esta bien, esta bien… pero entremos que se nos hace tarde para ir a clases…- interrumpió Lily abriendo la puerta del despacho y anunciando su presencia.

Pasen, estaba esperando su visita Sr. Black – dijo McGonagall con su tono severo- ya debe estar al tanto de la visita de su hermano, y de su proposición. Siéntense – y con su varita hizo aparecer tres butacas

Si profesora, he hablado con él esta mañana…- su tono era melancólico

No se ponga triste Sr. Black, ya tengo a la persona perfecta para ayudarlo con sus materias deficientes…- dijo la profesora que escribía en unos pergaminos

Ya tiene a alguien??? – Sirius chillo impresionado pero se gano un codazo por parte de Remus

Profesora, estuvimos discutiendo la situación y creo que Sirius solo tiene deficiencia en materias optativas, puedo ayudarlo a mejorar – dijo Remus con seriedad

Es cierto profesora, Remus es el indicado, además conoce la personalidad de Black y puede controlarlo – continúo Lily

Eso mismo es lo que no queremos señores…- dijo la profesora- lo que dijo el Sr. Black es cierto, que el señor Lupin al ser el amigo de Sirius no ejerce presión, y por consiguiente deja que él haga lo que desee. Así que he tomado una dedición y no pienso cambiarla

Pero profesora…- iba a interferir Remus pero la expresión de la profesora no era la mejor del mundo

Será Josh Laurence – anunció la profesora dejando a un lado el pergamino- esta en Ravenclaw

De Ravenclaw??? – chillo Sirius impresionado- pero profesora, yo…- tratando de buscar una solución- estuve pensando en **Lily**!!! – dejando a la pelirroja fuera de línea argumental

**YO**?? – dijo en voz alta- digo… yo podría pero…- la propuesta de Sirius la había impresionado

Yo también pensé en usted señorita Evans… aunque pensé que por su puesto de prefecta no tendría el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle al Sr. Black – dijo McGonagall cruzando sus brazos

Es cierto…- mirando a Sirius que por unos instantes se sintió aliviado- estoy ocupada con mis estudios, y eso de estar cuidando a los otros estudiantes, pues me quita mucho tiempo… - hizo una pausa- podemos hacer algo profesora… si quiere entre Remus y yo buscamos a alguien disponible, sé que Josh es prefecto y además esta en el curso de Herbología Medica del Colegio, estará mas ocupado que nadie…

Me esta diciendo que ustedes se encargaran de buscar a la persona indicada para guiar a Black? – pregunto la profesora quitándose los lentes

Si profesora, nos haremos responsables – dijo Remus lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sirius porque se estaban metiendo en un gran lío

Esperare noticias suyas, y si no escogen a alguien antes que finalice esta semana, le asignaré al Sr. Laurence – sentenció con su voz seria

Gracias profesora!! – soltó Sirius con tanta alegría que dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de la jefe de casa.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_La sala común estaba algo vacía, la chimenea estaba encendida y el ambiente estaba tranquilo. En los sillones cercanos a la chimenea estaban unas chicas, con varias cajas a su alrededor y parecían estar inventariando._

Helen, crees que los hermanos Arwen acepten usar los prendedores iluminados? Creo que son algo femeninos…- decía Julie mientras ordenaba una pila de prendedores que alumbraban "Soy Pro-muggle"

Son tan grandes y corpulentos que se perderán en ellos – se burlo un poco Helen- creo que mejor les dejamos los parches que brillan en la oscuridad – lanzándole a Julie un par de ellos

Cuantos parches quedan?? – pregunto Lily observando su lista- son varios varones afiliados, necesitaremos más parches…

No quedan muchos, tendremos que mandar a hacer algunos cuantos… - dijo la chica y enseguida miro en una bolsa de terciopelo donde guardaban el dinero- con esto no nos alcanza… tendré que buscar un empleo…- bromeo un poco

Un empleo? De fin de semana en Hogsmeade? Jajajaja Lily te imaginas a Helen de cantinera? Jajajajajajajajaja – se reía Julie a costillas de su amiga que le lanzo la bolsa de terciopelo en la cara

Y porque de cantinera! Además no necesariamente debe ser los fines de semana… puedo hablar con el director… a ver si puedo ser su asistente… mi intelecto es lo suficientemente grande como para organizar unos pergaminos – metiendo rápidamente unos papeles en un caja- lo ven? Hasta Pettigrew puede hacerlo

Me apunto a lo del empleo…no puedes cargar tu sola con esto – dijo Julie emocionada

Solo será mientras convenzamos a la gente a pagar una membresía… luego haremos actividades… etc etc – emocionando más a las chicas

Disculpen interrumpir su reunión – dijo Remus en un tono muy sutil sonriendo apenado – puedo sentarme?

Claro! – salto Julie del suelo- que te trae por aquí??? – sonriendo seductoramente

Pues quería hablar con Lily – alejándose un poco de Julie- sobre la profesora McGonagall

Has encontrado a alguien? – pregunto sin mirar al chico porque estaba ordenando unos pergaminos del movimiento

Nada… para eso venia…quería saber si **tu** lo habías conseguido – pregunto con preocupación

Pues no… no se me ha ocurrido nada… tenemos hasta este viernes… Sirius me la debe! – dijo la chica riéndose al recordar a Sirius

Yo?? – grito el chico desde las escaleras, a su lado iba James- escuche mi nombre y vine a ver quien me invocaba… - lanzándose en el sillón con una gran sonrisa

Y de mí nadie habla – dijo James mirando a la pelirroja como si fuera un niño abandonado- me dejaron a un lado- Lily seguía ordenando los pergaminos, dejando a James ignorado

Invocarte a **ti**? – dijo Julie con sarcasmo- y porque lo haríamos?

Basta niñas, ahora no puedo discutir con ustedes…tengo muchos problemas – acomodándose la ropa – Moony le dijiste a Lily?

Me pregunto si había conseguido a tu tutor…- dijo Lily- pero eso esta difícil…

mmm… creo que me tocara aceptar la realidad…como van con la organización?? – observando las cajas, pines, y parches

Vamos regular… no hay muchos estudiantes que acepten tener un parche pro-muggle en esos tiempos…pero aun tenemos tiempo – dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa

No me preguntaste a mi Evans! – dijo James para atraer la atención- puedes adjuntarme en tu lista!

Gracias Potter – dijo Lily sin mucho animo- quien más quiere? – mirando a Remus y a Sirius

No tienes ni porque preguntar! – dijo Sirius saltando a un lado de Lily para ver como ella escribía sus nombres. Al frente de ellos, James no estaba muy cómodo que digamos…

Me puedes dar uno de esos parches? Como capitán del equipo de Quidditch haré que los jugadores tengan un parche en sus uniformes! – James dijo en voz alta

Lo dices en serio? – salto Helen de su puesto- Lily! James! Eso es increíble! Será la mejor promoción!! Un mercadeo eficaz

Si, es fenomenal! Por mi parte, puedo hacer parches mas grandes! – dijo Sirius alegrando a las chicas

Si hacemos todo eso, aumentaremos el porcentaje de afiliados en un 3 no es mucho pero para la cantidad de estudiantes…- comenzó a decir Helen dejando a todos impactados, menos a las chicas que conocían sus movimientos comerciales. El más interesado fue Sirius que al parecer acaba de encontrar el tesoro perdido.

Clayton… eres buena en pociones? – dijo Sirius fuera del tema de conversación

Si… - contesto Helen algo confundida

Y en herbologia? – volvió a preguntar

Si… me gusta mucho…- mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

Listo! Estas contratada!! – soltó Sirius para luego reírse solo

Se volvió loco!! – chillo Helen con ironía

De que hablas Sirius? – pregunto esta vez Lily preocupada

Helen es la indicada para ser mi tutor!!! –dijo el chico provocando la risa de los presentes menos de Lily

Es cierto Helen!!! Tu eres aplicada, inteligente, y la profesora McGonagall no duda de ti! Eres perfecta!

Que?!?? – chillo- Estas bromeando!!! – dijo riéndose nuevamente – no me estés tomando el pelo Lily!- cambiando drásticamente de expresión (seria)

Es en serio Helen, míralo de este modo, ayudaras a Remus y a mi a quitarnos un peso de encima!!! – dijo Lily acercándose a Helen que aun estaba incrédula

Que no puedo…además **tu**- señalando a Sirius- eres…eres… infantil e inmaduro, y no tengo mucha paciencia…

Te daré lo que tu quieras! Solo dime que quieres!? – dijo Sirius dándole su mejor sonrisa

Lo único que me importa es este Movimiento, y no creo que **tu** tengas algo que ofrecerme a cambio – contesto ella a secas

Sirius puede ayudarte financieramente – añadió James que seguía la conversación- además puede ayudarte a divulgar el movimiento fuera de colegio…

Aun no me convence… - Helen parecía recapacitar

Acepta Clayton! Sirius es una persona muy generosa –dijo Remus tratando de convencerla- además no molesta mucho…

Pero…un pregunta…-dijo Helen

Ya esta cediendo! -dijo Sirius en voz baja- Auch!!! – golpe por parte de Remus

Debo ayudarte a estudiar…solamente eso? – con incredulidad

Si, además debemos concordar en algunas cosas, si queremos ser creíbles, frente a la profe…

Mmmm- dando una pausa larga- Me parece bien…pero yo pongo las normas!! – dijo la chica levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia Sirius

Hecho! – estrechando la mano de ella- Mañana iras con Lily y Remus para hablar con la profesora!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_A la mañana siguiente, Lily Remus y Helen fueron al despacho de McGonagall como habían quedado. La profesora acepto porque conocía muy bien a Helen y sobretodo su carácter. Pero lo que desconocía Helen era lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante. _

Helen! Digo, puedo llamarte así? – rectifico rápidamente Sirius al ver llegar a sus compañeros- que te han dicho?

Si, puedes decirme Helen…- dijo la chica- pues que sí, acepto la propuesta!

Que bien! Aquí tienes – entregándole una caja de color turquesa claro- nos será de gran utilidad!

Que es? – pregunto mirando intrigada la caja

Ábrelo!! – dijo el chico visiblemente emocionado

Padfoot te recomiendo que eso no sea una broma…- susurro Remus cerca de Sirius

Un espejo!? - fingiendo emoción – se que eres amante de los espejos pero no sabia que también tratabas de inculcar eso en otros…

Ignoraré eso que dijiste – algo dolido- y no son simples espejos, como veras por su tamaño son de bolsillo

Wao! No me digas…- con sarcasmo- no me había dado cuenta!!

Me dejas terminar? –dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa- son comunicadores…solo dices mi nombre y podremos hablar

Que buena idea! – dijo Lily mirando el artefacto- son muy funcionales…

…. Para comunicarnos? No que íbamos a estudiar solamente? – pregunto ella temiendo lo peor

Y si se me olvida **algo**??? También necesito apoyo emocional!! – dijo el chico mirando con ternura a la chica que parecía no estar muy convencida del argumento ulitizado

Esta bien… lo tendré en mi túnica…- mirando el pequeño espejo con algo de recelo- creo…creo que necesito ir a comer algo – caminando con lentitud hacia el Gran Comedor

Yo la acompaño, nos vemos chicos!! – dijo Lily caminando rápido para alcanzar a su amiga

Se puede saber que pretendes con ese espejo? – por fin pregunto Remus que conocía perfectamente a Sirius

Recuerdas lo que te dije que me dijo mi hermano? – respondió Sirius con cierta malicia

Lo de tu madre? – dijo el chico tratando de recordar la conversación

Que me alejara de lo muggle… si se entera que mi tutor tiene un movimiento pro-muggle se enojara y eso me alegrara, aunque si se entera ahora, es capaz de quitarme a Helen, y eso lo alegrara, por esa razón quiero hacer todo con discreción…

Y el espejo para que es!? puedes ser discreto sin él…- volvió a preguntar Remus

Por cualquier eventualidad… no sé…- evadiendo la mirada inquisidora de Remus –ven, busquemos a James, ayer estaba algo extraño conmigo… - dijo Sirius con preocupación

Claro! que mas quieres! luego de esos ofrecimientos a la chica que le gusta! – dijo Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Pero tu sabes que a mi no me interesa Lily, y jamás lo haría sabiendo que mi mejor amigo quiere algo con ella!

Lo sé y ya hable con él, creo que se tranquilizo…

Debemos hacer algo por él…más bien yo planearé algo para juntar a esos dos!! – dijo mientras se sobaba las manos y sonreía con malicia

Deja esos planes de fiestas amorosas… te conozco y la mayoría de esos planes tuyos salen mal! – tratando de convencer a Sirius

Ya esta decidido… hablaré con Helen a ver que piensa de esto! – corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Había pasado un mes desde que Sirius y Helen eran compañeros de estudios, su relación estaba mejorando, Helen ya no hacia comentarios tan sarcásticos de Sirius y éste se contenía un poco para no hacer pagar a Helen. Estaban en proceso de entablar una amistad…_

Llevare estas pancartas hasta la cancha de Quidditch, en el partido de mañana se lucirán muy bien!! – le decía Helen a Lily que terminaba junto con James una de las pancartas de Gryffindor y el MPM (movimiento pro-muggle)

HELEN!! – gritaba un chico de cabello negro que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad

Que paso? – contesto ella algo preocupada

Ne..Necesito un consejo – dijo Sirius mirándola con sus ojos de perro

Iba de camino al campo de Quidditch…es algo urgente? – pregunto con mas tranquilidad

Es que… bueno, mira esto – descubriendo dos pergaminos parecidos uno en cada mano- que te parecen?

Son pergaminos Sirius…- dijo ella buscando razón para tanta desesperación

No son solo pergaminos…son los pergaminos para entregar la tarea de pociones…- su tono de voz era de "esto es cuestión de vida o muerte"

Los veo iguales! – aun sin salirse de sus casillas. Al fondo, Lily y James estaban a punto de estallar de la risa

Uno es de materiales reciclados…-enfocándose en el pergamino de su mano derecha- y este es de hilo – dijo el chico levantando los pergaminos y moviéndolos para atraer la atención de ella

Muyyy bien…-entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un a pausa. Lily y James no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reír

EHH! Que esto es serio!! – les grito Sirius

Dame acá – acercándose uno de los pergaminos y pasándole la lengua- mmmm a ver el otro…- y le paso la lengua al otro pergamino- mmmm – saboreando- me parece que el de material reciclado es mejor…- dando la vuelta y caminando con normalidad hacia la salida de la sala común

Mmm – haciendo lo mismo que Helen- es cierto! Vaya que es inteligente…- subiendo las escaleras con rapidez. Lily y James no paraban de reír.

Por cierto Lily…que vas a hacer el fin de semana? – pregunto James como quien no quiere la cosa

Nada importante…y tu? – mientras pintaba una de las letras de la pancarta

Quieres ir a tomarte unas cervezas de mantequilla el sábado? – dijo en voz baja

Claro! le diré a Julie que nos acompañe – levantándose del suelo y subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de mujeres.

mmmm- bufó James- acompañantes…que interesante – tirando el pincel sobre la pancarta- será tan divertido!!! – dijo con un tono disgustado

Hey, la pancarta no tiene la culpa! – bromeo Helen que acababa de entrar a la sala común

Y eso? Se te quedo algo? – pregunto James al ver que Helen regresara tan rápido del campo de Quidditch

Es que olvide la carta que iba a enviarle a Phillip…- dijo al chica sonrojándose mucho

Phillip es tu novio? – pregunto James al ver la reacción de Helen

Si… pero el es muggle, y es marino…lo conocía hace un año en casa de mis abuelos…- dijo la chica con espontaneidad, se sentía orgullosa de su novio

Es difícil mantener una relación si la otra persona esta tan lejos – comento James acercándose a Helen

Si, ni que lo digas…-suspirando- pero ahora si me voy, que quiero regresar antes de que oscurezca, a Sirius le falta repasar unos ingredientes para el examen de mañana – subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación – oye y Lily?

Esta arriba, subió a hablar con Julie – esto ultimo lo dicho machacado

Bien! Nos vemos! –desapareciendo por las escaleras. A medida que se aproximaba a su cuarto, se escuchan chillidos de alegría

Wow! Y porque tanto alboroto?? – pregunto Helen apenas abrió la puerta

Es que James invito a Lily a tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla, este sábado!! – grito Julie de la emoción pero Lily tapo su boca antes que sus gritos se escucharan en medio Hogwarts

En serio???? – chillo Helen emocionada – que le dijiste?

No me creerás lo que te voy a decir…pero le dijo que me iba a invitar también!? – dándole un golpe a Lily en la frente- porque dijiste eso!

Que tiene que le diga eso!!! – tratando de defenderse

No ves que ese chico esta a punto de besarte los pies?- dijo Julie con cansancio- acaso no te das cuenta que le gustas?? – cada palabra la dijo con pausa para que la pelirroja captara la situación

Con razón tiene cara de pocos amigos…- las dos la miraron con extrañeza- acabo de verlo en la sala común

Aun esta ahí?? – saltó Lily tapándose la boca apenada- debió escuchar el alboroto de Julie!! – mirando mal a su amiga

No, no se oye nada… no te preocupes…- dijo Helen tranquilizando a Lily- Lily tienes que buscarte una excusa para zafarte a Julie…

Pero no quiero!! – chillo Lily- no me dejen a solas con James! – añadió asustada

Por mi no hay problema! Yo voy contigo y desaparezco antes de entrar al bar…- dijo Julie tirandose en su cama ignorando la preocupación de Lily- tu no que ibas a pegar la pancarta? Necesitas ayuda?

No me ignoren…-exclamo Lily mirando a sus amigas con expresión de clemencia

Si me quieres acompañar…pero antes… debo pasar por la lechucería – dijo Helen buscando en su escritorio la carta para Phillip volviendo a ignorar a la pelirroja

Otra carta para Phillip? – pregunto Julie mirando el sobre rosa que tenia Helen en sus manos- wao eso si que es amor! Son 2 años juntos…

Si, pero las cosas están algo mal… la ultima vez que lo vi fue el año pasado, ya ni recuerdo sus abrazos… nada!! – dijo Helen sentándose junto a Julie

Gracias eh… - Lily bufo de resignación

Animo amiga, solo te falta un año y saldrás de aquí para estar con Phillip…- Julie abrazo a Helen y luego les acompaño Lily.

Helen salió a pegar la pancarta, Julie fue a acompañarla, además se había hecho tarde, ir a la lechucería y después al campo de Quidditch no era un paseo tan agradable, con tantos fantasmas y cosas raras rondando el castillo. Lily las espero en su cuarto, meditando la situación con Potter.

Ahora que hago…James no me gusta! Es..es…- dijo en voz baja para tratar de convencerse- pero ya no puedo negar la cita… las chicas me tienen que acompañar!

Regresamos!!! – grito Julie abriendo la puerta de la habitación- hace un frío afuera! La próxima vez salgo con el abrigo de piel de topo de mi tatarabuelo- tirandose nuevamente en su cama

El abrigo ese de retazos de pieles?? – comento Helen- no te dijimos que dejaras eso en tu casa! la próxima vez que el hipogrifo del colegio te este correteando no te rescataremos!

No seas exagerada Helen! Además no hay nada mejor que un abrigo de piel de topo para el frío…- contesto Julie con cierto disgusto

Esta bien dejemos eso así… - bostezando- estoy muy cansada! Estos preparativos me han dejado exhausta – lanzándose desde la mitad de la habitación hacia su cama levantando algo de polvo

Silencio…- exclamo Lily mirando a un punto de la habitación, estaba tratando de captar algo

Es Sirius… -exclamo Helen levantándose pesadamente de la cama buscando el espejo- que paso? – mirando su reflejo en el espejo que cambio para reflejar a Sirius

Te necesito!! – dijo con voz de niño mimado- puedes venir a mi cuarto _Fresita_?? – buscando un apodo meloso

**Fresita**!? Que no me digas así Sirius! – chillo Helen disgustada

No te enojes conmigo _Fresita_… vienes? – volvió a hacer sus ojitos de perro abandonado

Esta bien, subiré en un rato – dijo Helen cansada y Sirius se despidió lanzándole un beso

Creo que deberías conseguirte uno así, Julie…- dijo Lily mirando atentamente a Helen

Ah?? Estas loca? No te lo recomiendo Julie!! Sabes cuantas veces he tratado de convencerlo que no me diga _fresita_??– dijo Helen en voz alta- a cada rato se sale con algo diferente…- defendiéndose- ojala esta vez sea algo bueno…como su tarea de pociones…

Se refería al espejo…- dijo Julie- aunque uno como Sirius no estaría nada mal –sonriendo como si imaginara cosas

**Julie!!** – gritaron Helen y Lily al unísono

**Qué**? – pregunto con inocencia

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Era tarde…pero no tanto para que todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor estuviesen dormidos. Helen iba con un abrigo de lana, un sueter y unos jeans. En su mano llevaba su varita y el hechizo **Lumos** para guiarse. Llego hasta la puerta de los Merodeadores, y para su sorpresa, en ese instante Sirius abrió la puerta. Estaba con un pantalón de algodón largos (como boxers) y un sueter blanco, parecía una pijama. Helen no parecía importarle su atuendo._

**_Fresita_**! – dijo Sirius con emoción, pero rápidamente volvió a hablar por la expresión de Helen- digo Helen! Te esperaba!! – abriendo por completo la puerta de la habitación- porque demoraste tanto? – bromeo un poco

Hola Sirius… que te paso? – dijo la chica que entraba a la habitación con mucho cuidado. Miro hacia las otras camas y pudo ver a los chicos profundamente dormidos.

Es… es que me da pena…- dijo en el chico en voz baja mirando hacia su cama

Vamos Sirius, hoy he tenido un día agotador…- dijo la chica sentándose en el borde de la cama del chico. Sirius seguía de pie observándola

Quería preguntarte… pues pedirte un consejito – alzando su mano y juntando el dedo índice y pulgar en señal de pequeñez

De que se trata? – con su voz cansada

Quería que probaras mi colchón – murmuro apenado

Que pruebe tu colchón? – dijo como si fuera de lo más normal, pero la desconfianza mato la inocencia, Helen abrió mucho los ojos, los antecedentes de Sirius, y la hora de citación no daban mucha confianza – AHHHH!?!? –chillo la chica pero Sirius le tapo la boca, iba a despertar a sus amigos

Que haces!!! – dijo cerca del oído de Helen que aun estaba perpleja- los despertaras!!

Y que tiene que los despierte! Que quieres hacer conmigo! Pervertido!! – dijo en voz baja machacando cada palabra, y despidiendo por sus ojos mucho peligro

No es lo que tu piensas! – volvió a decir Sirius pero esta vez parecía ofendido- es que últimamente no he estado durmiendo bien y quería saber si tu percibías lo mismo en este colchón!!

Aja!! Quieres que duerma contigo!! – amenazándolo con el puño

No exactamente – dijo con normalidad

Lo ves!! – añadió levantándose de la cama pero se había quedado sin habla, no sabia como contraatacar

Ya Helen, deja la paranoia, lo que me pasa es que duermo en ese colchón y amanezco estropeado, creo que esta muy viejo, y el fin de semana pensaba comprar uno!! Eso es todo!! – mirándola como si fuera lo más obvio, Helen lo miraba con una ceja alzada

Eso es todo? – insistía la chica

Si, pero como es mi ultimo año, pues me podría aguantar la incomodidad…si es que este colchón esta en buen estado…- dijo el chico acercándose a su cama.

Mmm no seas tacaño… - bromeo un poco, Sirius se alivio un poco-vamos a ver…- mirando la cama- tu dirás!

Ven… es en esta parte – subiéndose a la cama y ayudando a Helen

_Dentro de uno de los doseles, Remus parecía estar despierto, y James estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se movía constantemente. Unos segundos después el ruido de resortes los despertó por completo. Era de noche, y al parecer el ruido de una cama en acción los dejo con curiosidad._

Quien será… – murmuro James abriendo un poco las cortinas de su cama- la cama de Remus esta cerrada…- mirando hacia la cama del licántropo

Sirius no respeta! Apenas tenemos unas semanas en el colegio…- dijo Remus mirando a través de su dosel

Que te parece?? – pregunto Sirius dejando de saltar en su cama

Si no te movieras tanto pudiera sentir algo sabias! – contesto Helen algo ofuscada

Y que querías? Se siente mejor de ese modo…- dijo el chico riéndose un poco- vamos Helen!! Dime que piensas?

Helen y Sirius?!?!? Tan rápido??? – pensó Remus, más bien estaba gritando para sus adentros

Sabia que esto sucedería… Sirius no puede respetar las relaciones profesionales- pensó James sin despegar la vista de la cama de Sirius

Creo que debes cambiarlo… esta como abollado…- contesto Helen bajando la voz- es aquí – señalando el lado izquierdo de la cama

Gracias Fresita!! – besando la frente de Helen- me acompañas el fin de semana?? – pregunto Sirius emocionado

Esta bien… pero que no sea tan tarde…- contesto la chica moviéndose para bajarse de la cama

HEY!! Como que el fin de semana!! – chillo Remus saliendo de su cama rápidamente

Acaso se van a citar más temprano! Por lo menos avisen!!! – bromeo James desde su cama, que los miraba con ojos picarones

_Sirius y Helen habían bajado de la cama, Helen miraba a Remus y a James sonrojada, quien sabe que estarían imaginándose. Sirius estaba sonreído como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y fue descubierto, Helen se acomodaba su abrigo y deseaba que el espejo comunicador la trasladara a su recamara._

No sean mal pensados, Helen ha venido hasta acá para comprobar algo…- contesto Sirius caminado hacia sus amigos

Comprobar algo?? – dijo James mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados

HEY! Que insinúas!?!? – chillo Helen indignada

Nada! nada! – contesto James apenado- disculpa Helen!!

Si están pensando en que él y yo – señalando a Sirius que estaba riéndose- hemos tenido algo, pues están muy equivocados!! Yo estoy comprometida!! – chillo la chica tratando de convencer a Remus y James

Lo que quiere decir, es que estaba pidiéndole su opinión sobre el colchón…- dijo Sirius con tranquilidad, Helen parecía desfallecer, como se le ocurría decir eso!! Ahora si que seria el chisme del mes…

Ahhh! El colchón! Porque no lo dijiste antes? – dijo Remus con tranquilidad- me voy a dormir, hasta mañana!

Yo también… debes acompañar a Helen hasta la entrada de su torre… - dijo James bostezando – hasta mañana Helen! – cerrando los doseles

Helen estaba impactada. Eso fue todo? Nada de sesión de bromas? Nada de chisme mensual?? Que estaba pasando aquí!! – miro hacia Sirius que la estaba observando

Ellos también lo probaron… solamente me faltaba tu opinión – sonriendo (sonrisa de niño bueno)- quieres que te acompañe?

…-silencio de 5 minutos (asimilación)- no te preocupes… me se el camino – saliendo del cuarto con su varita en mano. Cuando estaba acercándose a la salida de la torre de chicos, alguien agarro su brazo

No te olvides de la cita con el colchón el sábado! – dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo, Helen sonrió suavemente y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hola!! Como están? Como verán estoy empezando un fanfic nuevo, esta basado en una película, bueno algunas cosas, no he podido hacerla exactamente igual porque quise adaptarla a la época del colegio, etc etc… Sirius no será el chico con el gran ego, mas bien es el chico con dinero, algo inocente, y algunas veces egoísta. Helen será su compañera, y tendrá que "soportar" a Sirius. Como han leído, James y Lily no están juntos (por ahora) y eso si será una historia adicional, en la película no sucede de ese modo XD. Actualizare poco a poco, porque me estoy volviendo adicta de los dibujos (son mi afición) si quieren pasen a mi profile, allí encontraran el link con mis dibujos y un panel de dibujo!! Expresen su arte!! Se llama _My Oekaki_ es muy sencillo.

Saludos a mi co-productora **_Natany_** que ha leído parte del fic, y ha aportado a los nombres!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

M.O.S

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	2. Madrugonazo y Castigo

**TWO WEEKS NOTICE**: **_Amor a Segunda Vista_**

_Querido Diario:_

_Anoche pase el bochorno más grande de toda mi vida! (jejeje ni que fueran tantos años vividos) y todo por Black. Esta mañana ni siquiera he podido ver a los ojos a Remus ni a James (aunque este es mantequilla), aunque ellos se lo tomaron con normalidad, yo si quería que el espejo me tragara. Ya quiero los resultados de mi licencia de Aparición, con Black es necesario tenerla en la billetera._

_Mañana iremos a Hosgmeade. Lily nos "invito" a tomar algo y también van los chicos. Por cierto compraremos un colchón. _

**2. _Madrugonazo_ y Castigo:**

Buen trabajo señor Black. Se esta poniendo al corriente con sus deberes – dijo la profesora de Herbología a un orgulloso joven de cabello negro y ojos grises. Unos puestos atrás estaba Helen igual de orgullosa de su pupilo – puede sentarse

Te lo dije... ahora nadie me puede parar! JAJAJAJAJA – le murmuro Sirius a Helen al pasar a su lado, la chica se limito a sonreír

Solo falta la tarea de Pociones. De seguro tendrás una buena nota – contesto Helen cuando Sirius se había sentado detrás de ella

Esto se siente muy bien... ahora recibo elogios de los profesores! Increíble! –riéndose con fuerza –por cierto... lista para ir a la feria del colchón? – guiñándole un ojo, algunos compañeros se alcanzaron a escuchar se quedaron confusos y pendientes de la respuesta de Helen que en seguida desvió su mirada hacia la profesora.

Me vas acompañar esta tarde! – susurro Lily que era la compañera de puesto de Helen

Si estas tan preocupada porque no le dices a James que no quieres ir a Tres Escobas – contesto Helen sin despegar su mirada de la profesora

Uy pero que humorcito tienes...- disgustándose un poco- quiero salir un rato, pero no en plan de cita amorosa con James...

Jejejeje disculpa, como a ti no te dejaron en pena hace una noche...- contesto Helen con un poco de rencor- ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado... y este chico- señalándolo con el pulgar- no es que ayude mucho... – Sirius noto el llamado y sonrió coquetamente

Y porque no le dices a Sirius que no quieres ir con él a comprar el colchón? Jejejejeje – imitando la voz de Helen- no seas tan melodramática, si solo te han visto Remus y James, y que yo sepa no te han molestado ni una sola vez... esa psicosis la tienes ahí – dándole un empujoncito en la cien

Esta bien! Pero me acompañas...- mirándola con preocupación- OK! También te acompañare a tu cita con Potter – elevando un poco la voz pero Lily fue más rápida y le tapo la boca.

Al lado de Sirius estaba James que en ese momento estaba escribiendo y casi corta el pergamino de la impresión.

HEY! Casi me sacas un ojo! – bromeo Sirius que vio la reacción de su mejor amigo¿frustrado por algo?

¿Yo? Que va...porque lo dices...- machacando cada palabra, achuró el pergamino y saco uno nuevo

Es que esa vena asesina no se manifiesta muy a menudo en ti Prongs... es por Lily? – pregunto Sirius con una gran sonrisa

Si... la invite a tomarnos unas cervezas y primero invito a Julie y ahora a Helen... – disgustado- tengo que buscar la manera de quedar con ella a solas...

No crees que vas muy rápido? – murmuro Remus que estaba al lado de los merodeadores

Cierto Prongs... a mi me parece que Lily no quiere nada contigo – añadió Sirius serio- a no ser que quieras ser su acosador numero uno...jajaja

No es eso... es que no se puedo acércame a ella... esto esta más difícil que hacer que Snape se lave el cabello...- escribiendo en su pergamino nuevo- no he podido llamar su atención...

Si no has podido con tus métodos creo que debemos usar los míos...- añadió Sirius luego de un momento de meditación- no me mires así, confía en mí! – dándole una palmada en la espalda. James miro confundido a Remus que estaba con expresión de preocupación

Que piensas decirle a Prongs? – dijo Remus preocupado

Tengo un plan para que la pelirroja este a tus pies en menos de tres meses... con hijos y todo...jajajajajaja

Con una condición...- ignorando la ultima frase de su amigo- haré todo lo que pueda, si antes de Halloween no he podido avanzar nada, aceptaré tu plan

Hecho! – chocando la mano de James

o-o-o-o-o

porque demoraron tanto! – dijo Julie como bienvenida a sus amigas- estoy lista desde hace dos horas!

Es que la profesora se emociono dando la clase "extraordinaria"...porque el invernadero 3 tuvo que inundarse...- refunfuñaba Lily mientras se quitaba el abrigo gris del uniforme- me tengo que bañar... me siento pegajosa- quitándose los zapatos y las medias para irse a la ducha

Es que le pico algo durante la clase... no pudo ver que era... pero desde ese momento anda con un animo... – Helen entro a la habitación con cansancio, a ella le gustaba la clase de herbologia pero no tanto la parte agrícola (sembrar etc...)- estoy toda sucia... culpa de Sirius que tiene complejo de perro! Escarbaba con las mano como si estuviera desenterrando un hueso...

Ay no! Ustedes regresaron amargadas de esa clase... si siguen así pospondré la ida a 3 escobas... tendré que hablar con Gregory...- dijo Julie con disgusto

Gregory? – pregunto Helen confundida

Si, el chico de Hufflepuff que me ayudo la semana pasada con mi tarea de Encantamientos... – como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- me acompañará en Hogsmeade

Vaya! Y dejas a Remus a un lado? – mirándola con malicia

No, Remus es punto aparte... es lindo y todo lo que quieras pero le falta acción... como te digo... le falta chispa! – levantándose de la cama

Eso no me parecía la semana pasada...- sonriendo con inocencia

Ahh eso fue la semana pasada! Además Remus se va el otro año...- fingiendo tranquilidad

Como tu digas Julie... que esperas para ir con Gregory? Nosotras te encontraremos en Hogsmeade

Van a ir? – pregunta inocente

Claro! Si no me quiero perder la cita de James y Lily! – grito a propósito para q Lily la escuchara desde el baño. Solo se escucho un ruido como de una caída y un gemido- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

En Hogsmeade...

Van a ir a las 3 Escobas desde ahora? – pregunto Remus contrariado

No se ustedes pero yo me tengo que llevar a Helen... – agarrando a la chica del brazo y alejándose de los chicos.

REGRESARÉ! – grito Helen

Yo iré a comprar unos guantes de lana nuevos... nos vemos! – dijo Remus caminando hacia uno de los almacenes de la plaza

Bueno...-dijo James al ver desaparecer a sus amigos- quieres esperar a Julie?

mmm...si...-contesto Lily desviando su mirada

bien...- eso sonó algo triste- podemos esperar en esa bancas- señalando el pequeño parque del pueblo

esta bien...- los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el parque.

En Wizard FLEX Store:

Sirius no me puedes obligar a hacer esto nuevamente …- mirando al chico que estaba acostado en uno de los colchones del almacén

Oh vamos Helen! Necesito tu opinión! – mientras saltaba

Que **NO**! Pareces un niño- grito llamando la atención de otros magos del almacén

Se les ayuda en algo? – pregunto una joven con una túnica blanca, de acento francés y casi de la edad de los chicos. Sirius dejo su sesión de pruebas para incorporarse a la conversación

Estamos buscando un colchón nuevo...- colocándose al lado de Helen que estaba sumamente contrariada

El que estaba probando Sr...- empezó a decir la chica

Sirius Black...- estrechando la mano de la chica (coqueto!)

Sr. Black, es el mejor que tenemos en nuestras tiendas, y tenemos entrega a domicilio... – mirando los atuendos de los chicos- viven aquí en Hogsmeade?

No, no! Somos estudiantes de Hogwarts...- contesto rápidamente Helen

Son pareja? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa picarona

No! – dijeron al unísono- somos amig...- empezó a decir Sirius- compañeros de clases– pero concluyo Helen dejando a Sirius pensativo

Me llevo el colchón...- dirigiéndose a la señorita

Sígame Sr. Black, Buenas tardes…- despidiéndose de Helen que estaba confundida

En una de las esquinas del almacén estaba platicando Sirius con la señorita francesa. Sirius estaba tranquilo y la chica parecía estar feliz con él. Una que otra sonrisa y carcajadas para terminar el tramite. Helen apreciaba todo desde otro punto del almacén. Estaba pensativa.

Todo bien? – pregunto Helen al salir del almacén

No... todo no esta bien...- contesto a secas- porque dijiste que solo somos compañeros de clases? – disgustado

No lo somos? – contesto ella evadiendo lo obvio

Nooooo – colocándose al frente de Helen- me parece que somos amigos querida Helen!

En serio? – fingiendo impresión

Si y deja de hacerte la graciosa...- colocándose nuevamente al lado de la chica- porque te es tan difícil afrontar la realidad conmigo?

Es difícil imaginarse que yo tenga un amigo tan inmaduro...- pasando de Sirius

Eres cruel...- haciendo una pausa- o sea que no quieres que yo sea tu primer amigo inmaduro? – mirándola con ojitos almendrados

Yo no he dicho eso...- debilitándose- ser amigos no es algo que se impone sino que se siente...- sin dejar de caminar

Yo si siento que somos amigos –agarrando la mano de Helen- no me digas que tu **no**...- como si le fuera a tomar el pelo

Ahh Sirius – soltándose del chico y caminando un poco más rápido

Vamos di que eres mi amiga y que me quieres mucho! – apurándose para alcanzarla

No te lo diré! – dejando atrás a Sirius y entrar a las 3 escobas

Me lo dirás! – grito Sirius al entrar al bar, a su lado estaba Helen con una expresión confusa- donde esta James? Y Lily?

o-o-o-o-o

Crees que los chicos estén en el bar? – pregunto Lily luego de unos minutos de silencio. Aun estaban sentados en el parque de Hogsmeade

No lo sé... quieres dar una vuelta? – mirando a Lily cuya expresión no fue muy buena- quiero ir a Zonkos...- sonriendo suavemente

Si quieres...- levantándose del banco

Después de usted – extendiendo el brazo para Lily caminará antes que él

Siempre compras tus bromas aquí en Zonkos? – pregunto la pelirroja luego de unos minutos de caminata

No exactamente, Sirius y yo venimos a comprar lo básico, luego le hacemos modificaciones para que sean más impresionantes...- comentó el chico emocionado- también venimos a comprar dulces, son muy buenos- despeinándose un poco

Si! Son buenísimos! Julie y yo siempre compramos gomitas azucaradas y bombones hiperácidos!

Tienes que probar las nuevas gomitas fluorescentes...lo malo es que te queda el cabello iluminado por unas horas...

Jajajajajajaja excelente! Se las daré a Julie! Jajajaja mira! – agarrando el brazo de James y señalando algo en la vitrina de Zonkos- Que maravilla! –corriendo para entrar al almacén

Que viste? – pregunto James que seguía los pasos de la pelirroja

Son nuestras insignias! – señalando una cajilla con un tiquete que decía Pro-Muggle- Julie pudo convencer al Sr. Baggins!

Excelente! –feliz por la pelirroja

Tenemos que celebrar! – agarrando a James por las manos, dejándolo abrumado- que felicidad! Cuando se enteren las chicas!

Que tal si llevamos provisiones? – señalando una caja gigantesca con dulces y bombones

Si! – regalándole una gran sonrisa a James

o-o-o-o-o

Han visto a James y a Lily? – pregunto Helen que veía llegar a Gregory y a Julie

No los hemos visto...crees que se hayan ido al Colegio? – pregunto Julie sentándose junto a sus amigos

No creo... – contesto Remus como si fuera imposible que James tuviera semejante idea- Hola Gregory, Julie – saludando al acompañante de Julie con total tranquilidad

De seguro James rapto a Lily – corrigió Sirius ganándose un codazo de parte de Helen- ay!

Hablando de los Reyes de Roma...- exclamó Helen que veía por la vidriera a dos chicos correr para entrar al bar

CHICOS! – chillo Lily asustando a los presentes- QUE CREEENNN!

Que? – se adelanto Helen al ver las intenciones de Sirius por soltar alguna locura- porque tanta alegría?

El Sr. Baggins tiene las insignias a la venta! – grito nuevamente dando saltitos de la alegría. Julie sonreía satisfecha y Helen se levantaba de su puesto para acompañar a Lily en su mini celebración

Y para celebrar, James nos ha traído unos dulces! – sonriéndole al chico que parecía intimidado

Así pasaron la tarde en el bar de Hogsmeade, Celebrando con unas buenas cervezas de mantequilla. Julie de vez en cuando miraba muy coqueta a Remus que parecía no captar las indirectas. Lily y James conversaban como grandes amigos y Helen y Sirius analizaban las situaciones.

Parece que se están suavizando las asperezas- comento Sirius

Si te refieres a Lily y James pues parece que sí... aunque no se cuanto dure esa felicidad...

No te preocupes, James será prudente... yo le estaré guiando por el buen camino...

Por eso decía... que sea prudente! Jajajajaja – Sirius la miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados

Regresaron al Colegio, pero Sirius se retraso un poco porque tenia que confirmar el pedido en Wizard Flex... Helen y las chicas estaban en su cuarto, dormidas cuando se escucha una vocecilla conocida.

Comando Fresita, estassss ahiiiii – se escuchaba como un balbuceo

mmmm... – se despertó Helen, tenia los doseles cerrados, una mascarilla en los ojos y despeinada. Eran las 3 a.m.- sssss...sirius que quieres...- sin quitarse la mascarilla de los ojos

hola! – grito el chico desde el otro lado del espejo- como estas?

Como quieres que este? Me acabas de despertar...no sabes que hora es! – quitándose parte de la mascarilla

Mmmm no me quieres? – exclamo Sirius como un niño mimado

Me estoy acostumbrando a que me despiertes a estas horas...- murmuro

Si no lo hago tan a menudo...

Me despiertas a la hora que quieres y si no lo haces me despierto pensando en que te ha pasado... me entiendes?

Necesssito un consejo...

Donde estas? – tratando de descifrar el fondo

Bailando y disfrutando! – contesto el chico con alegria

Estas en Hogsmeade!

Sip... con una linda chica...mira! – pasando el espejo a su acompañante. Era la chica francesa- acepto venir conmigo!

Esta borracho!

Yo? Noooooo...- hipando un poco

Sirius...- tono de mama regañona

Esta bien..si estoy un poco ebrio y quiero que vengas a buscarme

Y porque debería hacerlo

Porque eres mi amiga

Yo no he dicho eso aun

Mala...- TT

Esta bien...aunque me tienes que decir la verdad...

Jooo... acaso no me crees?

NO...

Esta bien... quiero irme...porque esta chica tiene el intelecto de Peter

Habla el maduro...

En serio! De lo único que habla es de uñas, tintes, colores y colchones...

Eso no es de tu interés?

Si me interesa pero esto es el abuso...

Y que quieres que haga?

Que me rescates! No se! Monta una escena de celos!

Escena de celos? Porque tiene que ser eso

Porque así la puedes asustar

Asustar? A que te refieres?

Disculpa no fue la palabra apropiada...solo quiero que la espantes, inventa algo! Lo que sea!

Voy para allá – con una mirada maliciosa

Gracias Fresita!

Helen se puso un jean y un abrigo de lana bien grueso, Se amarro el cabello y se puso un gorro. Como le había indicado Sirius, busco en el baúl de James su capa invisible. Sirius le guiaba por medio del espejo. Helen no parecía confiada pero según él era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Porque siempre te hago caso?

Porque eres mi amiguita! Te quiero HELEN- gritaba el chico levantando su vaso y brindando por ella

Hasta borracho me puedes convencer... esta me la debes...y tu...-sin terminar porque Sirius continúo

Sabes que cuando tengo sueño me pongo de mal humor – finalizo Sirius imitando el tono de voz de Helen

Por aquí? – pregunto la chica al encontrarse con una estatua en medio de un pasillo solitario

Si... golpéala con la varita y llegaras a mi! Jajajajajaja **_hip_**!

Helen se encontró con un pasadizo secreto. Estaba muy oscuro así que utilizo su varita para guiarse. Ya había pasado lo más peligroso así que no necesitaba la capa invisible de ahora en adelante. Parecía una eterna caminata, hasta que vislumbro la salida. Estaba en un ático. Habían muchas cajas, y...dulces! al salir hizo un poco de ruido, y un señor apareció inmediatamente dejando a la chica en shock

Y bien? – pregunto el señor cruzando los brazos

Eh...ehh... – no sabia que contestar ni siquiera se le ocurrió pedir auxilio a su amigo ebrio

Eres amiga de los chicos de Hogwarts? – pregunto el señor sin suavizar su expresión

Eh...si! de Sirius, James, Remus...y Peter...- contesto rápidamente

No te pongas nerviosa, no te haré nada...es que me asuste porque los chicos no salen los domingos...

Es que vine a buscar a mi amigo Sirius...esta en 3 Escobas...- contesto Helen algo contrariada. Se escucho una algarabía "lo dijiste! Lo dijiste!"

Cuando quieran regresar tocas el timbre...- concluyo el señor desapareciendo del ático

Definitivamente... necesito la licencia de Aparición... –saliendo de Zonko...al Rescate!

o-o-o-o-o

HELENNNNNN! – grito un chico desde la barra del bar, iba caminando a tropezones para caer encima de la chica.

Cálmate que sino harás que mi plan no funcione...- separándose de Sirius que le guiño un ojo en complicidad

Tiffany te presento a Helen...- al llegar a la barra del bar. Ahí estaba la chica francesa, con un vestido rojo pegado y el cabello suelto. Estaba algo tomada.

Helen? La chica que te acompaño! Y decías que no eran pareja...- su voz era pastosa

Es cierto! No somos pareja... he venido para advertirte de algo muy serio...- quitándole el puesto a Sirius que se fue a pedir otro trago

Algo muy serio? – la chica abrió mucho los ojos

Es sobre ese chico... veras...- su expresión era de seriedad- no es lo que parece... no tiene ni un centavo porque se lo gasto todo en su operación de cambio de sexo.

**Ah**? – Tiffany esta alucinando

Y no termina ahí... nosotras éramos compañeras de habitación, pero cuando descubrió su verdadera inclinación tuvo que mudarse con los otros chicos, y ahora sigue lo del colchón...- dejando cada vez más a la chica impactada- tiene una rara enfermedad en la piel, es como una alergia- en ese momento Sirius se rascaba el brazo provocando repugnancia a su acompañante- que corroe la tela de la cama- cruzando los brazos al finalizar de hablar

Que...asco- levantándose de su puesto y apurándose para salir del bar sin antes disparar una mirada de repulsión al Sirius que regresaba con dos bebidas.

Que le dijiste? – entregándole un vaso a Helen

Nada serio...- brindando con Sirius cuyos ojos parecían persianas a punto de cerrar- nos vamos? – bebiéndose rápidamente el contenido del vaso

La cuenta! – grito Sirius

o-o-o-o-o

Sirius! Debemos apurarnos! Es muy tarde! – decía Helen que fue la primera en salir por el pasillo de la estatua. Ayudaba a Sirius a salir sin que acabará regado en mitad del pasillo

Ya voy! Que el piso esta jugándome una mala pasada! – levantándose del suelo al tropezar con su propio pie

En eso debiste pensar antes de emborracharte! – grito Helen sin pensar

Quien anda ahí! – gritaron desde alguna parte del pasillo al instante escucharon el sonido de un cascabel, acercarse.

Es Filch- murmuro Helen asustada- cúbrete con la capa! Rápido!

Esta cerca! Debemos escapar! – murmuro Sirius que veía el mapa merodeador

Que es eso? – pregunto Helen impresionada al ver en el papel dos puntos moverse y acercarse a...ellos! – que hace mi nombre ahí! Y el tuyo también esta!

Luego te explico! – agarrando el brazo de Helen para escapar.

Corrieron hasta perder al conserje que por cierto ejerció buena presión porque no fue hasta la quinta vuelta que los pudo perder. Estaban cansados de correr, Sirius parecía perder la borrachera y Helen estaba más pálida que un papel. Se dejaron caer en el suelo para respirar seguros que no correrían peligro. Sirius se quito la capa de la cabeza para respirar mejor.

JAJAJAJA tenias que ver tu cara! – exclamo Sirius al recuperar energías

De que te ríes, si se te quito hasta la borrachera...- mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

Que hora es? – pregunto Sirius cerrando los ojos del cansancio

Son las 4 a.m. Sr. Black – contesto la voz severa de la profesora McGonagall

o-o-o-o-o

Termine por hoy! Se que el capitulo anterior estuvo largo...pero es que no supe por donde cortarlo. Esta vez me falto más sobre Julie y Remus. Aunque la parte de James y Lily esta algo más desarrollada. Y de los protagonistas...lo que esperaba XD

Estamos en carnavales así que creo que subiré otro capitulo pronto. No tendré distracciones porque no puedo dibujar... UU

Si quieren ver a Sirius y a Helen entren a mi pagina de DeviantArt, esta la portada del fic .

No olviden dejarme un review! Me alegra tanto recibir mensajes!

Ahora sección reviews:

**Natany**: se te colaron XD solo añadí unas cosas nuevasójala te guste el nuevo capitulo! Te avisare cuando lo tenga listo! Muaxs .

**MarIaNaBlackforever**: jajajaja que bien que te haya gustado! Me he tomado un tiempo para planear lo que pase en la historia, ah y si te das cuenta, las cosas con Lily no serán tan fáciles! James a empezar de cero!

**Josesita**: siii demasiado largo es que me emocione... y a mi también me gusto la parte del colchón..cuando lo escribí estaba riéndome sola... que pensaría mi hermano... muaxs!

**Florcha**: gracias por el primer RR! Soy fan de Sirius! Me encanta me encanta! Ojala JkRowling nos traiga una sorpresa en el 6 libro! Lo comprare así sea en ingles! Bye! Gracias!

_Gracias por los mensajes! Y no olviden dejar uno para este capitulo!_

o-o-o-o-o


	3. La noche en el bosque prohibido

Two Weeks Notice: **_Amor a Segunda Vista_**

_Querido diario:_

_**Castigo**… palabra nueva para mi currículum… he pasado 6 años y uno meses aquí, sin manchar mi historial y ahora, a menos de un año de salir del colegio y he sido castigada._

_NO ES JUSTO! Todo por Sirius… porque no pude dejarlo ahí en el bar y salvar mi pellejo… pero no pude…no se puede abandonar a un amigo… rayos! Esto debía ser solo relación profesional y no entablar una amistad… estoy segura que ésta no será la última vez que me metan en problemas… o que tenga problemas…_

**La noche en el bosque prohibido**

Castigo? Que te dije antes de entrar al despacho de McGonnagal? – refunfuñaba Helen que caminaba con rapidez hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Es que no pude contenerme…- dijo Sirius

Porque no dejas que **yo** trabaje?

Trabajes? Acaso eres mi empleada? – contesto medio confundido

Yo tengo mejor sistema de persuasión que **TU** – golpeándole el pecho con su dedo índice

TU? – grito a punto de partirse de la risa

Que te suena tan gracioso? Si estuvimos así – haciendo la mímica con las manos- de irnos sin castigo, hasta que **TU** abriste la boca!

Ya te lo dije… no pude contenerme…- sin doblegarse pero Helen paso de él

_**Flashback**_

Black y Clayton, me pueden decir que hacen a las 4 de la mañana fuera de sus torres? – sin alzar su tono de voz pero igualmente intimidando a los acusados

Es que íbamos para la enfermería- intervino Helen- Sirius no se sentía bien… - la profesora miraba con desconfianza a Sirius, luego dirigió su mirada a Helen que estaba seria

Es cierto profesora, ayer Sirius estuvo tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla y al parecer no le sentaron bien, y pensé que lo mejor era ir con Madame Pomfrey…

Pensó mal Clayton – continuó la profesora- salir sin autorización, en horas de la madrugada es un acto inaceptable, han quebrantado las normas del colegio – Helen solo aceptaba lo que la profesora le decía en cambio Sirius ni le prestaba atención-y usted Black, se tomo todas las cervezas de 3 Escobas?

Porque lo dice – tapándose un poco la boca con su mano

Hasta acá siento el olor a alcohol…- moviendo su silla hacia atrás

Ya usted pudo comprobar su estado – intervino Helen antes que Sirius lo hiciera

Esta bien, se pueden ir a la enfermería. Pero tendré que hablar con el director sobre algunos detalles de las visitas a Hogsmeade – sentenció la profesora- se pueden retirar- levantándose al mismo tiempo que sus estudiantes

Vamos a la enfermería – dijo Helen que caminaba en dirección contraria que Sirius

Ah? – se detuvo y miraba a Helen confundido- para que?

Cómo que para qué? – susurro pero su tono era autoritario- vamos a hacer lo que dijo la profesora!

Para que! Nos vamos a la torre y nadie se da cuenta! – con toda la tranquilidad

No seas necio! Debemos seguir el plan- cruzando los brazos- no ves que hemos salido bien de esto?

Yo me voy a la torre – dando la vuelta con sus ojos cerrados- no es la primera vez que salgo de un castigo seguro dando una pequeña mentira! Ni que la profesora me fuese a visitar a la enfermería…

En eso estaba pensando – dijo McGonagall que estaba a unos pasos de Sirius. Helen dio un salto al escuchar a la profesora y Sirius abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Castigada…castigada- se repetía Helen que acaba de atravesar el retrato de la señora Gorda, un poco más atrás aparecía Sirius algo ofuscado

Me estas dando a entender que a ti nunca te han castigado- le dijo Sirius impresionado

Exacto! NUNCA me han castigado! – grito a centímetros del rostro de Sirius

Sirius permanecía con una ceja alzada- la primera vez siempre es emocionante-riéndose de su amiga

Es no me dio risa – lanzándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común

Deja la preocupación que se te harán arrugas en la frente – sentándose al lado de Helen- si no ha sido tan malo…

TAN MALO? – volviendo a gritar, Sirius tuvo que taparse los oídos- ir al bosque prohibido con los de primer año no es tan malo! – dijo con ironía

No…- soltó el chico con igual tranquilidad, Helen se le quedo mirando, al cabo de unos minutos empezó a negar con la cabeza

Para ti será fácil –susurro Helen

Si estas pensando en mi cantidad de castigos, yo…

No, no es eso…- le interrumpió

Entonces?

Tu sabes…-algo apenada- yo no soy muy tolerante…

Y me lo dices a mí – soltó Sirius riéndose un poco

Oye! – volviendo a mirarlo- pero eso es de vez en cuando sabias!

De vez en cuando? – sonriendo- estas alterada la mayoría de las veces, debes tomar las cosas con calma- colocando su mano en el hombro de ella

Helen no sabia que decir, Sirius le había dicho la verdad y ya no valía defenderse.

Me voy a la habitación… nos vemos dentro de unas horas- dejándola sola en la sala común.

o-o-o-o-o

Así que tienes que ir con Sirius hasta el bosque prohibido, una noche de cuarto creciente? – le pregunto Julie que estaba devorando su desayuno

Si… para vigilar a los cuatro grupos de primer año… - concluyo Helen que estaba con unas ojeras que estaban a punto de llegarle a las rodillas- estas tostadas están medio frías…

Pobres niños…- intervino Lily que estaba untando mermelada a una tostada- no quieres que te ayudemos?

Si eso cae el viernes, no puedo ir…- intervino Julie sin despegar sus ojos del plato- tengo una cita- alzo la voz y miro a Remus que estaba cerca de ellas

Creo que la próxima luna creciente es el miércoles… - dijo- pero no creo que me dejen llevar acompañantes

Yo hablo con la profesora- dijo Lily- simplemente le digo que los menores de 14 y tu no son compatibles – dijo con sarcasmo

JA JA JA! Si le dices eso es capaz de dejarme de niñera por el año! Con tal de quitarme ese punto en mi personalidad…

Aun siguen hablando del castigo? – grito Sirius que estaba a uno puestos de las chicas- Helen no es el fin del mundo…

Calla! Que esta me la pagaras! – le contesto con una de sus miradas asesinas, Sirius le lanzo un beso

o-o-o-o-o

_La noche de luna creciente había llegado. Lily pudo convencer a la profesora, y Sirius a James. Sirius debía proteger sus intereses, ayudar a su amigo; así que convenció a James que una noche romántica en el bosque prohibido sería perfecto para entablar una mejor relación con la pelirroja. Remus se había quedado en su habitación porque se sentía mal. Julie también reclino la invitación. _

Aquí están todos los estudiantes de primer año – dijo Hagrid que venia acompañado de su perro negro- la profesora me dio ordenes de acompañarles hasta la entrada al bosque.

**NO** nos acompañas? – chillo Helen- nos podemos perder…

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – mirando a Sirius y James con complicidad

Bien! Dividiremos esto en dos grupos – grito Sirius- los de _Hufflepuff_ y _Gryffindor_ vengan conmigo, los de _Slytherin_ y _Ravenclaw_ irán con James y Lily

Nos dividiremos el trabajo- dijo James- pero solo será para cuidar a los chicos… para entrar al bosque iremos todos juntos – dijo esto para tranquilizar a la pelirroja que estaba desconfiada del plan de acción de los chicos

Bien… con tal de ayudar a Helen… - contesto- vamos a buscar a los chicos

Paciencia Prongs, la noche apenas empieza – murmuro Sirius a James que parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguien

_Caminaron hasta la entrada del bosque. Hagrid les dio unas cuantas instrucciones antes de separarse del grupo. Helen no había abierto la boca durante todo el trayecto, en cambio Sirius conversaba amenamente con los chicos. Entre de las cosas que no toleraba Helen estaban los niños y las alimañas, las dos cosas por primera vez estaban juntas. Atrás estaban James y Lily. Lily llevaba su varita empuñada y mirando constantemente al entorno. James en cambio estaba iba describiendo el paseo al estilo de un guía turístico. _

Siempre estas tan tranquilo? – le pregunto Lily

Ah? Porque lo dices? – dijo James confundido

Lo digo porque estas caminando por el bosque prohibido como si estuvieras en un parque de diversiones

Jejejeje no tanto como en un parque de diversiones- dijo- pero siempre me ha parecido interesante

A mi también, pero esta vez me siento desprotegida…

No te inquietes, aquí estamos para protegerlas… - sonriendo, Lily no dijo nada, se quedo en pausa mirando a James sonreír

Eh… si…- desviando su mirada, alejándose un poco de James

Mi plan va en buen camino – soltó Sirius que miraba atento hacia atrás

Que plan? – le pregunto Helen

Hasta que escucho tu voz! – bromeo Sirius ganándose una mirada poco amistosa por parte de Helen- decía que mi plan va por buen camino

Eso ya lo escuche- dijo a secas- quiero saber que estas planeando Sirius Black?

He preparado un plan de acción para que James y la pelirroja sean la pareja perfecta para Halloween- dijo Sirius emocionado

Para Halloween? Pero para ese día tenemos algo planeado!

Como así? Acaso no van a asistir a nuestra última fiesta de halloween?

Claro que sí, pero vamos en plan de Pro-Muggle…

Eh?

Si! Iremos vestidas en plan muggle… así aprovechamos la ocasión para informar a los otros estudiantes de nuestro movimiento…

Disculpen… pero creo que ya hemos llegado…- intervino un chico de primer año de Hufflepuff

_Acababan de entrar en una parte del bosque con una llanura rodeada por altos árboles, y donde la luz de la luna iluminaba la vegetación. Algunos chicos se acercaron seguidos por sus guías que les explicaban cual planta debían cortar para sus tareas de pociones. Helen se acerco a una de las niñas de Gryffindor que parecía estar peleando con unas raíces._

Ten… -entregándole la raíz a la niña que la miraba algo disgustada

Gracias pero yo pude hacerlo sola – agarrando la raíz

Pero…- mirando a la niña irse con otras niñas que la miraban con disgusto

No debes subestimar a las personas… - dijo Sirius que iba pasando cerca de Helen

Yo no subestimo a nadie… - levantándose del suelo y siguiendo a Sirius

Esa niña podía cortar esa raíz, solo necesitaba saber la manera correcta no que alguien lo hiciera por ella…- dijo Sirius con tranquilidad. En cambio Helen esta a punto de perder su poca paciencia

Eso no es cierto! – grito atrayendo la atención de los chicos. Miro por última vez a Sirius, y se sentó enojada en una roca.

No sabia que eras tan bueno con los niños…- dijo Lily

Igualmente…-contesto James sonriendo

Pensé que hoy estarías repartiendo gritos a los niños como lo haces con los chicos del quidditch…- bromeo

Son cuestiones diferentes… a estos chicos se les puede hablar civilizadamente – haciendo reír a una chica de Ravenclaw

Creo que solo puedes hablar civilizadamente con personas del sexo opuesto jajajajaja

Tu crees? – clavando sus ojos en los de la pelirroja (coqueto!)

Si… - devolviendo su mirada pero esta vez era una mirada competitiva

Mejor para mí… mi interés y admiración va dirigido a las mujeres…-finalizo con una sonrisa, dejando a Lily pensativa

Sr. Potter podría ayudarme con esto? – le llamo un chico de Ravenclaw que parecía estar peleando con unas raíces

Regreso en un rato… - se despidió de su compañera, que le miraba alejarse

_Lily se quedo pensando por un rato. Hacia unos días miraba a James como el chico arrogante e insoportable de la torre. Ahora algo estaba cambiando. Sería que él esta cambiando? O sería que ella estaba abriendo los ojos?_

Es hora de regresar! – grito Sirius desde una de las rocas cercanas a la llanura, saco de sus pensamientos a Lily y de igual modo atrajo la atención de los estudiantes- Formen sus grupos, y únanse a sus guías.

_Al parecer su paseo al bosque prohibido había salido muy bien. Los estudiantes de primer año a pesar de la hora, estaban contentos. James iba hablando con Lily, Sirius iba con un grupo de chicos, hablando y riendo y mucho más atrás iba Helen con sus brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Al salir del bosque prohibido les esperaba Hagrid. Les acompaño hasta la entrada al castillo, los chicos de primer año se separaron para ir a sus dormitorios. _

Estoy cansada…- se quejo Lily al llegar a la sala común

Es muy tarde…-dijo Sirius- aun me falta terminar una tarea de Adivinación… - buscando a Helen con la mirada

Hasta mañana…- murmuro Helen subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

Que le paso? – pregunto James que percibió el mal humor de Helen

No me miren así! Que no le he hecho nada malo…- defendiéndose

Me voy a dormir…- dijo Lily- nos vemos mañana – sonriendo a los chicos

Que te dije! – dijo Sirius con alegría cuando Lily había desaparecido- a que no salio todo bien? – dándole un golpe en la espalda a James que estuvo a punto de botar parte de sus pulmones

Si, todo salio muy bien! –sonrió satisfecho- ahora me falta la oportunidad para pedirle ser mi pareja en el baile de Halloween!

Será fácil…si se lo pides cuando estén hablando del Pro-Muggle…

Y eso por qué?

Porque ellas tienen planeado ir vestidas estilo muggle y así atraer a más estudiantes al movimiento…-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- entonces ahí metes tu cuchara y le preguntas!

Que hablen de eso pronto!

No te preocupes, yo haré que ellas hablen de eso pronto –colocando su brazo en el hombro de James- a cambio me ayudas con mi tarea de adivinación- James suspiro de cansancio- ya verás todo saldrá bien-terminó con una risa maquiavélica- **_MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

o-o-o-o-o

_Lily entro en su habitación que estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Helen al parecer esta en el baño, y Julie estaba despierta leyendo un libro dentro de su cama. Quería saber que le pasaba a su amiga, y a la vez quería contarles lo que le pasaba con Potter. _

Ese paseo al Bosque ha hecho algunos cambios- dijo Julie al ver a su pensativa amiga- y a ti que te paso?

Ah? – pregunto regresando de sus pensamientos

Helen ha pasado de mí, cuando le iba a preguntar como le había ido en el bosque, estrello la puerta del baño…

Si, nadie sabe que le paso…- contesto Lily sentándose en su cama para quitarse los zapatos

Y a ti que te paso? – pregunto a Lily

Pues…- mirando sus dedos de los pies- es acerca de James…

James… - exclamó Julie con ironía- te esta gustando ah!

Ah! Que dices? – grito la pelirroja- de conocer a gustar hay un trecho largo…

No me vengas con esas… porque para que alguien te guste debes conocerla… y al parecer están en ese paso – sacándole la lengua

_Lily abría la boca para poder contraatacar pero no sabia que decir. Eso que dijo su amiga era lógico. En cualquier cultura se conocía ese pensamiento, o eso era en la mayoría de los casos. Se resigno a escuchar la risa de su amiga al comprobar su victoria._

Bien por ti! – logro decir Julie entre risas- James estaba luchando desde mucho… nunca le diste una pequeña oportunidad… creo que le tenias miedo…

Oportunidad! Ya tú me pintas de novia de Potter! Apenas estoy conociéndolo… si acaso somos amigos…

Y vamos de nuevo…- sentándose en el borde de su cama- quieres apostar?

Basta Julie… - mirando fijamente a su amiga y noto algo diferente- que te paso! – acercándose a su amiga

AH te refieres a esto…jajajajaja- tocándose la frente- gajes del oficio…

Tienes la frente inflamada!

Me caí – sonriendo picaramente

Julie…- mirándola con seriedad

**Que**! – riéndose un poco- fue culpa de Lupin…

Lo fuiste a molestar? No te dijimos que estaba enfermo? – dijo Lily colocándose las manos en la cadera

Si… y por eso fui a visitarlo – su tono era de falsa inocencia

**Flashback**

_Remus estaba sentado en la sala común tomando un chocolate caliente. Se veía cansado. Sus amigos se habían despedido de él hacia una media hora, y él descansaba antes de irse a su habitación. Pero alguien interrumpió su ritual…_

HOLA! – grito una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros, que esta claramente alegre. Remus estuvo a punto de botar el chocolate del susto

Hola Julie…- luego de calmarse- pensé que acompañarías a Lily y Helen

Ah! Tu dices al paseo al bosque – con un dejo de cansancio- preferí quedarme aquí – sonriendo coquetamente

No te gusta el bosque? – pregunto Remus algo intimidado

Si me gusta, pero hoy no tenia ganas…además tu no ibas… -acercándose un poco al licántropo

Ah…- Remus estaba algo…asustado, miraba su taza con mucho interés

Si, así que decidí quedarme para robarte por un rato – colocando su mano en el brazo de Remus que enseguida la miro

Robarme? – dijo asustado

Si, robarte por un rato para que seas mío – dedicándole una mirada seductora, Remus en cambio palideció un poco, y empezó a balbucear- era una broma…- desviando la mirada

Ah… una broma jejejejeje – algo tranquilo

Si lo quieres tomar así…- dejando nuevamente al licántropo fuera de base- jajajaja me encanta cuando te pones así- pasando su mano por el cabello de Remus que estaba petrificado

….- silencio por parte de Remus

Quería saber si querías dar una vuelta por el lago – sonriendo

Eh…yo…- por fin pudo hablar

En plan de amigos! – separándose un poco de Remus- para charlar un rato…

No puedo salir… no me siento bien…- se excuso, su tono era confuso, entre triste y enojada

Oh… será un ratito- insistió pero Lupin no estaba cediendo- esta bien…nos quedaremos aquí… -levantándose y caminando hacia uno de los anaqueles de la sala-te voy a enseñar algo!

_Remus la observaba. Parecía no encontrar eso que buscaba y pensaba que se estaba inquietando._

Se supone que estaría aquí…-refunfuñó - Lily siempre los pone aquí…-señalando unos libros algo desordenados

Quieres que te ayude? –Remus se había levantado y ahora estaba a su lado

No… ya lo encontraré! – acercando una silla hacia el anaquel- a lo mejor Lovegood lo dejo arriba…- subiéndose en la silla para buscar

Ten cuidado…- murmuro Remus que permanecía cerca

Lo encontré! – grito emocionada- te vas a reír con esto! – colocando un pie en el anaquel para alcanzar un grupo de libros

Julie…eso no es buena idea – colocándose debajo de la chica

Ya los ten…..-la mano donde se apoyaba estaba encima de unas paginas, y con la otra agarraba los delgados libros, así que no tenia más salvación que caer. Cerro los ojos, solo sintió que golpeaba contra algo "suave" y que algunos libros le caían encima. Ese algo era Remus.

Ay…- se quejaba Remus que estaba tumbado cerca de Julie, ninguno se movió

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA – empezó a reír Julie – te dije que iba a ser algo gracioso…

Estas bien- dijo Remus tratando de incorporarse

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – seguía riéndose quitándose algunos libros de encima y acercándose a Remus que estaba sentado en el suelo- aquí tienes – entregándole unos libros delgados, parecían de fabricación casera.

De que son? – pregunto el licántropo ojeando un poco

Es un proyecto, es una revista…- sentándose a lado de Remus- de la cultura mágica. Lovegood nos pide nuestra opinión… lo hace todo los meses…

Esto lo hace Lovegood? – pregunto Lupin interesado

Si, y dice que cuando salga de aquí lo llevara a una imprenta… veremos esta revista muy pronto en el mercado- acercándose mucho a Remus

Que interesante- ignorando un poco la cercanía de Julie

Gracias…- susurro Julie

Gracias? – evitando mirarla a los ojos

Si, por auxiliarme- pestañeando rápidamente- en verdad eres un chico excepcional…

_Remus al escuchar eso decidió mirarla, y Julie aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle un buen beso. A la misma velocidad, Julie se levanto del suelo y subió las escaleras, dejando a Remus impactado y con todos los libros regados._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Deja de estar jugando con Remus… - dijo Lily, su tono de voz era de prevención

Jugando? – trato de defenderse Julie- yo no estoy jugando con él

Y por que haces eso con él si sales con otros?

Salgo con otros para distraerme un rato…-acostándose- no es nada serio

Remus es un buen chico… tu lo sabes… y sabes muy bien lo que pienso de tus movidas… -finalizo Lily algo disgustada

YA! No lo volveré a hacer…- cruzando los brazos- si él no me dice nada…- murmuro antes de cerrar los doseles.

Al mismo tiempo abría la puerta Helen, se había puesto su pijama y llevaba su toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Ahora no parecía disgustada sino pensativa.

Helen, que tienes? – pregunto Lily con preocupación

No es nada… me voy a dormir- murmuro antes de tirarse en su cama y cerrar los doseles. Lily se quedo observando un rato hacia la cama de Helen, para luego entrar al baño a ducharse.

o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza… hoy pude robarme la PC por un rato. Mi hermano esta haciendo su trabajo de graduación, y necesita la computadora todo el día. Estoy escribiendo, poco a poco. Como vieron, la excursión al bosque no fue nada extraordinario porque quería que Sirius le dijera unas cuantas verdades a Helen, y al parecer han surtido efecto. En el próximo capitulo, habrá un poco de acción, se acerca la celebración de halloween y según las fases lunares, una luna llena.

No pude contestar los reviews, porque cuando escribía la conexión estaba necia y no quiso entrar. Pero de todos modos **GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES**! Y espero nuevos rr!

Saludos a todos, que la pasen bien!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

o-o-o-o-o


	4. Invitaciones

Two Weeks Notice: **_Amor a Segunda Vista_**

_Querido Diario:_

_No estoy enojada, porque **yo** **no** **debo** estar enojada..._

_Anoche fue la noche más estresante de mi vida, sin contar la noche en que mis padres me encontraron besándome con Phillip… (La platica más larga de mi vida… responsabilidad, confianza, etc., etc.… Padres…)_

_En fin! Porque debería enojarme si el que esta mal es **él**. Sirius esta completamente equivocado… yo no subestimo a las personas._

_Se lo demostraré. Punto. _

**4.** **Invitaciones**

_Las 7:00 a.m. Una mañana tranquila, la temperatura estaba baja indicios de que el invierno estaba próximo. En la habitación de las chicas, Julie no parecía percatarse del amanecer, Lily se duchaba y Helen terminaba de "vestirse". Su rostro expresaba malicia al igual que su sonrisa._

Helen que linda te ves hoy? – pregunto James con una voz melosa que veía llegar a su compañera de casa

Acaso me ves de mal humor? – saltando en el sillón y colocando sus pies en la mesita central, de forma ruidosa

No has tenido tiempo para arreglarte? – pregunto Sirius mirando el aspecto de Helen

Helen respondió haciendo un globo con un chicle.

Ya que te sentaste, queríamos informarte que mañana tenemos partido de quidditch y…-dijo James con seriedad

Y vamos a usar los parches Pro Muggle…- continuo Sirius al ver el poco interés de su amiga

Y teníamos pensado una coreografía…- concluyo James

Aja… – enrollando parte del chicle en sus dedos

Si, por cada punto que anotemos, el equipo mostrara las nuevas insignias – dijo James con sus ojos entrecerrados

Esta muy bien! Eso ayudara para la promoción! – exclamo Helen sonriendo tontamente

No vas a preguntar cuales son las insignias nuevas? – Sirius no estaba muy contento

OH!– exclamó- pero arruinarían las sorpresa! – levantándose del sofá de un saltito- confió en ustedes! – dándole una palmada en la espalda a Remus que esta a su lado- nos vemos en clase!- acomodándose la ropa interior al caminar

Chicos, voy al Comedor… - dijo Remus impresionado con la actitud de Helen

No dijo nada! – exclamó James anonadado

Eso mismo digo yo…- dijo Sirius en voz baja- que bicho le pico?

Falto la sesión de órdenes… - mirando a Sirius

Los gritos y regaños!- mirando a James – estoy asustado!

o-o-o-o-o

Remus! Pensé que te quedarías con los chicos…- al ver que el chico la alcanzaba en uno de los pasillos

Tengo hambre…- sonriendo suavemente

Se nota…no sé…estas algo pálido...- acercándose al rostro de Remus

Como se te ocurre! – sonrojándose- Me siento bien Helen…-ella le agarro el brazo

OH vamos! No seas terco, estaré aquí hasta que termines de desayunar! –hizo una pausa al entrar al comedor y sentarse- quieres un biscocho? – ofreciéndole uno

No, mejor me como una manzana…-apenado

Pero Remus! – dijo con voz melosa

Porque te fuiste sin avisar – dijo la pelirroja- cuando salí del baño ya te habías ido…

SI! No me despertaste! – refunfuñó Julie- sabes que no me gusta el método de Lily…-de pronto abrió mucho los ojos- COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR DE ESE MODO! – cubriendo a Helen con una servilleta

_Cuag ej el proglem_? – dijo mientras terminaba de masticar un panecillo

Que cual es el problema…- dijo Julie en voz baja- son las 7 de la mañana! No estamos en una fiesta para que estés mostrando mas de lo debido!

UPPS – encogiéndose de hombros

Yo no le veo nada de malo…- intervino James que llegaba al comedor junto a Sirius. Lily y Julie le dedicaron una mirada asesina y se gano un golpe de parte de Sirius- **hey**! - sobandose la cabeza

No se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo -murmuro

James se sentó como niño regañado, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza.

Queridos estudiantes! – se escucho por todo el salón. Era el director del Colegio que por casualidad daba su discurso matutino- tengo una buena noticia que darles- su voz era risueña- los profesores y yo acordamos celebrar las fiestas de fin de año de una manera más divertida- haciendo una pausa- es por eso que los estudiantes de primer ingreso han sido amables en quedarse para interpretar un festival navideño! – muchos aplausos y murmuras por parte de los presentes.

Que bien! Un festival! Este año deberían invitar a estudiantes de otros colegios…- le dijo Julie a Lily que afirmaba esa proposición

Dumbledore estaba sonriendo complacido- pero todo no termina ahí… no debemos dejarle todo el trabajo a estos jóvenes, hemos escogido a unos representantes…

Esto no me huele bien…- murmuro Helen tragando parte de su desayuno

Son estudiantes que han sido escogidos por los propios estudiantes de primer año! – elevando un poco su voz

OH por Dios! OH por Dios! –Exclamo Helen abriendo mucho los ojos- necesito agua…- llevándose a la boca un vaso grande de jugo de toronja

Serán Potter, Evans, Black y Clayton! – y el salón estallo en aplausos (más bien los chicos de primer año), Helen esparció todo el jugo en la cara de Peter, Sirius se levanto de su puesto para saludar a los presentes.

Me quedare con ustedes! – exclamó Julie para darle apoyo moral a sus amigas- quiten esa cara! Será divertido! – abrazando a Lily que estaba lamentándose, ella tenia planeado irse a esquiar con sus padres

Discúlpame Peter… fue la emoción…- mientras limpiaba el rostro de su compañero

Noto ironía en tus comentarios- murmuro Sybill que acaba de hacer acto de presencia al lado de su novio- yo termino con eso…Gracias- con algo de resentimiento

Como quieras…-encogiéndose de hombros- que maravilloso…- murmuro- acaso los desastres tienen fecha de vencimiento para que me estén cayendo todos en bandada?

Chiste malo Fresita…- Sirius le paso su brazo encima de los hombros- digamos que esto es parte de tu vida escolar… aportara a tu curriculum…- tratando de no reír- además así superas tu fobia a los menores…

Quita – dandole un codazo, Sirius comenzo a reir- al paso que vamos quedaré con una ulcera…

_A los cinco minutos comenzó a llegar el correo. Muchas lechuzas, de todos los colores y tallas, algunas entregaban periódicos, otras sobres. Una se poso al frente de James y otra donde Helen. Cada uno tomo su paquete. _

Debe ser la sorpresa! – chillo Julie como niña en vísperas de navidad, todos se quedaron interesados. TA TA TAN! – anunció James abriendo la caja- el nuevo diseño luminoso y holográfico de parches MPM! – enseñándole un parche a cada estudiante del salón

Son increíbles! Esta vez te luciste! –grito Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda a James que estaba orgulloso de su creación

Lo hiciste tu? – dijo Lily mirando a James, estaba impresionada- no sabia que eras tan creativo – dedicándole una gran sonrisa

Gracias – intimidado por la pelirroja- serás la primera en ponerte el parche…- en ese mismo instante Sirius se quitaba uno de los parches de su camisa- no te preocupes serás siempre la primera – sonriendo coquetamente

Antes que se retiren…- volvió a intervenir el director- esto va dirigido a los estudiantes de primer año – algunos de ellos estaban saliendo del comedor- las audiciones para el festival de navidad empiezan luego de Halloween! Suerte chicos!- despareciendo del salón

Como me gustaría escapar de ese modo…- murmuro Helen que miraba con aprensión un sobre amarillo que tenía en sus manos

Que es? – susurro Sirius a su lado

Que es que? – escondiendo el sobre pero Sirius, no parecía estar jugando lo mismo que ella, así que accedió- es una carta de Phillip… - sonrojándose

Así que el chico del infinito ha respondido a tus cartas! – grito Sirius sin medir, Helen abrió mucho los ojos apenada- no vas a leerla?

Si claro… pero no contigo clavando tus ojos grises en el papel! – grito para defenderse, Lily, Julie, James hasta Remus desviaron sus miradas- me voy! – levantándose de golpe pero la mano de Sirius fue igual de rápida

Quédate… me asegurare que nadie te moleste! – mirándola con ojitos de perro abandonado. Helen accedió sonriendo y se sentó a leer.

_Al principio estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido y pensaba que sus amigos lo estaban escuchando. Al terminar su rostro ya no estaba igual de radiante… decido leer por segunda vez su correspondencia. Al parecer no eran noticias gratas…_

Sin decir una palabra, achuro el papel y lo tiro encima de la mesa, para salir rápidamente del Gran Comedor

Helen! – grito Lily levantándose y siguiendo a su amiga. Los pocos presentes se quedaron viendo la escena. Lily pudo seguirla, la chica iba hacia uno de los invernaderos y la estaba ignorando. Llegaron hasta el final del cuarto, en ese instante Helen giro sobre sus talones, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

OH Helen, que te paso? – abrazándola

Ese Phillip! – hipando- es un desconsiderado!- grito con fuerza

El te envió la carta?

Una carta para romper nuestro noviazgo…- contesto en voz baja igual de indignada

AHHHH? – separándose de Helen- te dejó? – con mucha impresión

Ese malagradecido! – golpeando uno de los maseteros del invernadero- dice que yo ando con otra persona, que ya no escribo todas las semanas- golpeando otro masetero- que…- haciendo una pausa y sentándose en una mesa de trabajo- que… lo rechace…

Que lo rechazaste? – dijo Lily sentándose junto a ella

Me había dicho que dejara el colegio y que viviera con él…- contesto en voz baja

o-o-o-o-o

No es bueno que lo leas… - dijo James intentando por milésima vez quitar de las manos de Sirius la carta de Phillip

Ese hizo enojar a Fresita, ella es **MI** Amiga! Debo saber que esta pasándole…- esquivando a James

Es tu amiga pero es **SU** correspondencia – intervino Remus que pudo quitarle la carta a Sirius

Moonnnny…- dijo Sirius derrotado

Yo la guardaré…- mirando seriamente a sus amigos que de seguro estaban comiéndose las uñas de los pies de la curiosidad- es hora de irnos a clases- guardándose el papel en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica

A la cuenta de 3… tú te le tiras encima y yo le quito la carta – susurro James y Sirius sonrió con malicia

Hecho…- chocando sus manos.

Para que contar lo que le paso a Remus. Dos chicos de 1.80 metros, peso normal, le cayeron encima en plan de lucha libre. Suplex, candados, y todo para rescatar su tesoro.

AJA! Es mía! – grito James que salio corriendo por uno de los pasillos, con sus lentes a punto de caerse, y la túnica mal arreglada.

PRONGS! Regresa con esa carta! – gritaba Sirius que salio corriendo detrás de James, Remus quedo sentado en el suelo arreglando su túnica.

Remus? – pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello naranja que lo miraba preocupada

Hola Tiffany…-contesto el licántropo algo apenado

o-o-o-o-o

No es por nada Helen… no te veo en un barco, encerrada por un año…- dijo Julie que tiraba piedras al lago

Eso fue lo que le dije…- contesto dando un suspiro

Si en verdad te quiere, tiene que aceptar tu posición… - gritaba Lily desde la orilla del lago

Eso también va conmigo no crees? – mirando hacia el horizonte

Puede que si…

Ya basta de melancolías! Organicemos una fiesta! – grito Julie saltando del suelo

Fiesta… estamos a unos días de Halloween… para que una fiesta?

Bueno, en Halloween te emborracharas y olvidaras las penas! – caminando hacia Lily

Son muchas penas…- murmuro- sobretodo el festival…

No le veo nada malo, tienes a los chicos para que trabajen…- grito Julie que salpicaba con sus pies a Lily- Y Lily tiene a James para que trabaje con los niños…

HEY! – grito Lily quedando paralizada – y tu tienes a Remus para que te aquiete!

Julie quedo igual de paralizada- yo no tengo a Remus! – salpicando parte del uniforme de la pelirroja que quedo con la boca abierta- **JA**

AH SIIIII – y con sus dos manos agarro lodo y salpico a Julie- Guerra!

5 Snickles a la pelirroja – dijo James sentándose al lado de Helen que estaba riéndose de sus amigas

y yo duplico hacia la bombona de cabello castaño – dijo Sirius que se sentó al otro lado de Helen- REVUELCALA! – gritaba Sirius silbando

_Lily y Julie al escuchar la voz de Sirius quedaron mas que paralizadas. Miraron su uniforme, y hasta en las orejas tenían lodo. Miraron hacia donde provenían las voces, Sirius las saludaba con la mano en cambio Helen y James estaban riéndose. Así que las dos chicas caminaron suavemente hacia la entrada y así desaparecer corriendo._

Helen… que paso hace un rato? – pregunto Sirius luego de que se calmaran sus amigos

Ah… - haciendo una pausa- me dieron unas gratas noticias- dijo con sarcasmo

Rescatamos tu carta…- empezó a decir Sirius- pero no la hemos leído! – respondió rápidamente ante la amenaza gesticular de Helen

Phillip esta enojado conmigo – soltó con rapidez, James y Sirius si acaso alcanzaron a ir la frase

Enojado solamente? – pregunto James con interés

Esta bien… me dio a entender que no quiere nada conmigo! – frunciendo el ceño

En serio? – exclamó Sirius, James saco la carta de su bolsillo para leer, pero Sirius se la arrebato- te dice eso por una carta!

Algunos usan esos métodos…- le defendió

Es un método poco cortes…- mirándola a los ojos- y caballeroso

_En ese instante cayo algo sobre el papel que Sirius sostenía. James al verlo se rió con fuerza y los otros dos miraron la carta. _

Hasta esa ave concuerda conmigo… - mirando el pequeño regalo estampado sobre el papel

o-o-o-o-o

_Había llegado el día del partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Segundo juego de la temporada. El clima esta tormentoso pero ningún estudiante parecía intimidado, todos gritaban para apoyar a sus equipos preferidos a pesar de la amenaza de lluvia._

Hace mucho fríooooo! –se quejaba Julie que estaba acurrucada en su puesto- quiero mi abrigoooooooooo!

Ya quiero ver las nuevas insignias – dijo Lily ignorando completamente a Julie

Yo también… James organizo una coreografía para cada punto que anotaran – comento Helen dándole un codazo amistoso a Lily que comenzó a toser para ignorarla- uyyyy James! – haciéndole cosquillas

_Dos estudiantes con túnicas negras les golpearon las cabezas al pasar._

No piensas pedir disculpas? – se levanto Julie de su puesto disgustada

Me hablas? – contesto con voz fría uno de los estudiantes. Se quito la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. Era Jennifer Elliot, hija de uno de los magos más influyentes () del mundo mágico.

Pero si tenemos a las _muggle chicks_… - esta vez habló Christopher Elliot, con un tono igual de frío que el de su hermana.

Julie palideció al ver a Christopher. Sin saber que responder, se sentó de golpe dándoles la espalda. Este gesto no les agrado a los Elliot.

Julie, Julie – acercándose por detrás a la chica y dándole un beso en el cuello que la hizo temblar- ya no quieres hablar conmigo? – su voz era pastosa

Chris… que haces? – exclamó Jennifer con expresión de ganas de vomitar- ellas están en contacto con muggles! Te pueden infectar algo! – moviendo la mano de forma negativa.

_Lily estuvo a punto de levantarse y darle unos buenos golpes a esa chica, pero Helen le agarro el brazo. En cambio, decidió parar las cosas por lo sano._

Christopher, serias tan amable de dejarnos en paz? – dijo Helen con su autoritaria voz

Clayton, pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo- pasando su mano por el brazo de Julie que cerro los ojos con fuerza

Que la dejes! – grito Lily sacando su varita

Esta bien! –alzando las manos y sonriendo- que la pasen bien…- enfatizando "**_bien"_** de manera maliciosa – te veo luego Julie – pasando su lengua por labios

Julie… - corrieron Helen y Lily hacia ella- quieres salir del estadio?

No… ya paso…- dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos

_Como se había pronosticado, cada punto que hacia Gryffindor, era acompañado por una coreografía luminosa. Las insignias hacían pequeños destellos como fuegos artificiales, al igual que cada letra tenia su secuencia. Fueron la sensación en la fiesta en la torre, luego de ganar el partido. Helen y Lily estaban satisfechas y que decir de los autores intelectuales y materiales de tal celebración._

Quieres otra? – le ofrecía James otra cerveza de mantequilla a Lily

No, creo que no me conviene – sonriendo- como hacen para traerlas?

Tenemos nuestros contactos – tocándose el cuello de la camisa con nerviosismo

Que buenos contactos – observando la botella que tenia en sus manos

Te gusto mi… digo nuestra actuación de hoy? – pregunto James acercándose más a la pelirroja

Si! Me gusto mucho como volaste para agarrar la snitch! Deberías enseñarme – sonriendo tontamente

Estoy completamente disponible – mirándola fijamente, era el momento adecuado para pedirle la cita de halloween- Lily, quie…

James! Has visto a Remus? – pregunto Helen algo inquieta

Subió a la habitación…no se siente bien…- contesto sin mirarla

No hay problema si subo a dejarle este dulce de chocolate? sé que a él le gusta mucho, y hoy se veía muy mal… - caminando hacia la entrada a las habitaciones de chicos

NOOO! – grito James agarrandola por el brazo tan fuerte que la hizo girar y chocar contra él

Auch! Me dolió! – sobandose el brazo- que pasa? Ni que nunca hubiese entrado a su cuarto! – alejándose un poco de James, que estaba mirando a los lados ya que todos enmudecieron con semejante grito

James, deja de tomar tanto, que quedaras igual que Remus… - dijo Sirius en voz alta tratando de sonreír- Helen, discúlpalo – mirándola con sus ojitos persuasivos XD- ven! Siéntate un rato con nosotros – empujando a los dos hacia los sillones, donde permanecía Lily sentada. Antes de llegar, los chicos intercambiaron palabras.

Iba a subir! – murmuro James sin despegar la mirada de las chicas

Se más disimulado! – susurro y apenas abrió la boca- Hablan de mí? – lanzándose en el sillón, justo en medio de Lily y Helen

Bajate de esa nube querido – Helen quitando el brazo de Sirius de su hombro, y Lily se reía

Hablando de nubes… como van con el baile de Halloween? – pasando bruscamente de tema

Va bien… se supone que mañana nos llega la ropa de Londres… - contesto Lily porque Helen ignoraba a Paddy

Y las parejas? – soltó rápidamente Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al fondo James, que estaba tomando lo último de su cerveza casi se ahoga.

Julie ira con Gregory…- dijo Lily- y Helen… creo que ira con Lawrence….

CON LAWRENCE? – grito Sirius dando un salto y quedado frente a frente con su amiga- porque con él y no conmigo?

Por que si…- contesto la chica cruzando los brazos- además **tú** ya tienes pareja…

Eso no importa – abrazándola- tener dos chicas a mi lado no es problema!

A Christine no le va a gustar – imitando la voz aguda de la pareja de Sirius

_Mientras ellos discutían, James parecía tener una pelea mental. Luego de un dar el sí solitario (aceptar lo que uno piensa e inconscientemente uno hace la mímica XD) se levanto de su puesto y se acerco a la pelirroja que reía por los comentarios ofensivos que se lanzaban sus amigos._

Lily… y **tú**? – pregunto con una voz sensual (jajajajaja XD)

**Que**? – pregunto ella mirándolo sin captar- es que no te escuche jejejeje

Que si tienes pareja para el baile? – estaba nervioso y rogando que la respuesta fuera negativa

AH! – haciendo una pausa y James estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco- no tengo- igual de ansiosa, su corazón latía con fuerza

Ahhh yaaaaa- soltó dando un suspiro y una pausa, Lily lo miraba fijamente y con una ceja alzada.

Ah ya? – pregunto elevando el tono de voz

Digo! Eh jejejeje –con una risa nerviosa- porque si quieres soy tu pareja para el baile...

Si yo quiero? – abriendo los ojos (dah!)

**No**! Yo quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile – agarrando la mano de Lily, actuando más rápido que Lily que estaba a punto de dejarlo ahí hablando solo

Esta bien – suspirando- te pones muy nervioso! – dándole una palmada en la espalda como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Eh si… - haciendo una mueca de dolor- si… muy nervioso- murmuro apenado

Te veo mañana – dándole a James un beso en la mejilla- vamos Helen! –sacando a su amiga del campo de batalla que había formado con Sirius

o-o-o-o-o

_Hola! Otro capitulo más! Les cuento que ya tengo la PC para mi solita, y que podré actualizar con más regularidad. Este capitulo me recuerda a Pollo y a Melón! Sobretodo el próximo capitulo porque estos chicos son súper inventores y cada vez que hablan me hacen reír con sus locuras! _

_Ahora, viene la sección Reviews!_

_**Acrata**: gracias por pasarte y leer un poco! me pasare a actualizarme con tu fic!_

_**Natany**: sii! pobre de Remus, si hubiese sido con Sirius, creo que ella hubiese salido corriendo... hay muxa presion! jajaja te va a gustar este cap! muaxsss_

_**Josesita**: los flashbacks! hasta me rei solita cuando los escribia XD que bien que te haya gustado! muaxs_

_dejenme un review, un mensajito para ver si les gusto o no el cap!_

o-o-o-o-o


	5. Preparativos

**Two Weeks Notice**_: Amor a Segunda vista_

_Querido Diario:_

_LA FIESTA HA LLEGADO! Cuando desee que llegara esta noche, podré relajarme, divertirme, y olvidarme de eseee…ese Phillip… ohh yeah! Será la venganza… me emborrachare, y besare a cualquier chico… _

_Hablando de chicos… por ahí deben llegar esos machos ibéricos sedientos de pasión (jajajaja esa es una frase de la radio) como dice mi amiga Julie, ojala pueda ligar con alguno… _

_Esta vez dejare a un lado mi lado profesional y me divertiré! Nada de pupilos ni tareas! _

**5. Preparativos**

SIRIUS ES UN... es un! – gritaba Helen mientras caía rendida en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ahí estaban Lily, Julie y otra chica, revisando unos papeles

Que te hizo esta vez? – pregunto Julie con un tono cansado

Que me hizo! Ja! Que **NO** me hizo! – contesto tan rápido que se puso roja- se la ha pasado restregando en mi cara- sin hacer pausas para respirar- que tiene un traje mejor que el mío! Para esta fiesta de Halloween!

Y por eso estas así? – dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados- pensé que te había llenado el maletín de sapos como esa vez en el lago...

La otra chica solo reía por el tipo de conversación.

Es que ustedes no tiene que convivir con él cada dos segundos! – volviendo a su color habitual- estamos haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos- alzando el tono de su voz- y se sale con "te ganare!" junto con una risa maliciosa! – en este punto empezaba a gritar

No le prestes atención... tu eres lo suficientemente madura para contrarrestar esa actitud de Black – dijo Lily que le soplaba aire a Helen que estaba a punto se sufrir un ataque

¿O será que estas sucumbiendo ante la mentalidad de Black? – soltó Julie con sarcasmo. La otra chica se estaba partiendo de la risa en el sofá

QUEEEEE! – grito Helen alzando los brazos y dando un salto del sofa con intenciones de desaparecer a su amiga

Tranquila! – grito Lily perdiendo su paciencia y agarrando a Helen por el brazo

Supieron lo que planearon los profesoressssssss? – continuo diciendo Julie ignorando la rabieta de Helen- me concedieron un deseooo!

Ah? Que hechizo les hiciste? – dijo Lily que había conseguido sentar a Helen

No hubo necesidad jejejeje -haciendo una pausa- recuerdas lo que dije sobre los estudiantes del extranjero?

Si...-se paso la mano por el cabello como si analizara la situación- no me digas!- contesto Lily abriendo considerablemente los ojos

Si! – grito Julie al tiempo que Lily daba saltitos de la emoción

Que bicho les pico? – le pregunto Helen a la otra chica que encogió los hombros

**Chicos NUEVOS! - **grito Julie emocionada

o-o-o-o-o

Todo listo para esta noche? – pregunto Sirius mirando por la ventana del salón de Transformaciones

Listo! – exclamó James guardando algo en una bolsa negra

Porque hacemos tanta bulla si vamos a...- susurro Peter algo contrariado pero Sirius le tapo la boca

No hables de eso aquí! podrían escucharnos! – susurro disgustado- vamos! – dijo caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

_Los tres bajaron las escaleras con suavidad, iban vestidos con sus túnicas negras tapando también sus caras. Era muy tarde, y ya no había ningún estudiante en la sala común. Había apagado la chimenea, el ambiente estaba frío. Salieron de la torre rumbo hacia la enfermería, al llegar encontraron la puerta abierta._

Que tal te sientes? – dijo James al entrar al salón

Bien! Si lo comparamos con que quiero vomitar mi cena y arrancarme la mano... – mirando su mano derecha que estaba vendada- y ustedes?

Perdón por lo de la mano...- sonrió Sirius

No importa jejeje- Remus estaba algo pálido, con algunos rasguños y vendajes- ya iba para la habitación...

Pues decidimos venir a buscarte... la situación en los pasillos no es la misma de hace unos años...- contesto Sirius con seriedad. Remus alzo una ceja.

Tenemos un plan! – susurro Peter a la vez sonreía tontamente

De que se trata? – mirando a James y a Sirius, ambos desviaron sus miradas

Esta bien! Esta bien! – exclamo James luego de unos minutos de silencio- Moony, como merodeador, con club de fans – haciendo reír a Sirius- nos hemos enterado de algo maquiavélico! Horrible HORRIBLE!- agarrando al licántropo por el cuello de la camisa

Nos quieren quitar el puesto de Reyes del baile de Hallooowweennnnn – exclamo Sirius con fuerza, en ese instante cae un rayo y parpadea la luz de las velas

Y que piensan hacer...- murmuro Remus que miraba asustado cada esquina de la enfermería

Vamos a Hogsmeade por provisiones...- susurro Peter con la misma sonrisa estúpida

Si, debemos hacer algo para eliminar a la competencia – dijo James con una voz algo vengativa- Así que ponte tu túnica- Sirius se la lanzo- que nos vamos en 5 minutos!

Hey... alguno de ustedes paso por aquí antes? – pregunto Remus colocándose la túnica y su bufanda

Te dije que dejaras de fumar cosas raras Moony...- bromeo James dándole un pequeño toque en la espalda a Remus que estaba confundido

o-o-o-o-o

_El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con calabazas iluminadas que flotaban por el techo encantado, muchas telarañas, y las velas estaban encantadas para que su llama fuera de colores. Se habían cambiado las mesas, ahora eran redondas con unos 8 puestos. Los estudiantes bailaban en la mitad del salón y otros charlaban en sus mesas. Había un banquete, muchos dulces y gomitas; que decir de los fantasmas que atravesaban a las personas provocándoles escalofríos. _

Ahí están... MUAJAJAJAJAJA- reía con fuerza mientras veía a otro chico que platicaba amenamente con otras tres chicas que reían a cada rato

Es mejor que salgamos antes que explote...- le susurro otra persona, que miraba un reloj de bolsillo

No... –haciendo una pausa- quiero ver el espectáculo- zafando su brazo de las manos de su amigo

Pero Sirius...- volviendo a agarrar su brazo pero en ese momento se escucho un estruendo- SIRIUS!

**SIRIUS**! – le grito al oído Helen que tenia las manos en las caderas, claramente disgustada

Que! Ah? – abrió los ojos sobresaltado, estaba en su cama y al parecer no era el único en estar a punto de caerse de la cama. James que estaba en la cama de al lado estaba tumbado boca arriba en el piso

Te estaba llamando desde hace una hora! – dijo Helen sin quitar sus manos de la cadera- donde tienes el espejo comunicador? –dándole la espalda para buscar en las pertenencias de Sirius

Helen... que haces aquí? – pasando las manos por la cara- que hora es?

Ayer me dijiste que te ayudara con un trabajo de herbologia... y que nos viéramos en la biblioteca a las 7... – rebuscando en los bolsillos de una túnica- son las 9!- volvió a gritar despertando por segunda vez a James (se había acomodado en el piso)

Son las 9! – esta vez grito Sirius dando un salto de la cama. Estaba en boxers y sin suéter (XD) – llegare tarde a la clase! Esta era mi ultima oportunidad de entregar el trabajo!- corriendo hacia el baño

Que estabas haciendo ayer? – dijo Helen que sacaba un papelito del bolsillo, decía "Zonkos! Regrese pronto!" – Saliste ayer a Hogsmeade?- caminando con tranquilidad hacia el baño

Si! Tenia que comprar unas cosas- le contesto desde la ducha

No pudiste esperar hasta el fin de semana? – había entrado al baño, leyendo el papel de Zonkos- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – salió gritando del baño, tan roja como un tomate y tapándose los ojos con las manos – NO TE ENSEÑARON A CERRAR LA PUERTA DE LA DUCHA!

Y a ti no te enseñaron a no entrar a los baños ocupados? – dijo Sirius sin pizca de alteración

ACASO **Aquí** no se puede dormir! – grito James levantándose del piso y mirando con odio a todos los presentes antes de lanzarse a su cama y cerrar los doseles

Hola! – exclamó Remus que abría la puerta de la habitación comiendo un pedazo (grande) de chocolate

Remus! – chillo Helen totalmente roja- eh... te veo luego! – bajando las escaleras a mil

Que le paso a Helen? – pregunto Remus confundido- donde esta Sirius?

El Rey del baile de Halloween por 3 años consecutivos hace su entradaaaaaaaa triunfal! – grito Sirius abriendo la puerta de la ducha de un solo golpe y deslizándose por toda la habitación, vestido con una bata (tela de toalla) y su cabello mojado. Adiciónenle una sonrisa de máxima felicidad- quien me invoca?

Padfoot, bájate de esa nube que tenemos algunos problemas... – dijo Remus sentándose en su cama con los brazos cruzados

Problemas con la Operación _Machos Ibericos_ –haciendo una pausa- quien le puso ese nombre tan… ridículo- bufando, sus amigos lo miraban fijamente

Si, tenemos problemas para poner el hechizo a las bombas fétidas, Flich esta plantado en la entrada del comedor y ni siquiera me deja acercar...

Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas- continuo Sirius frotando sus manos de forma maliciosa- pero antes tengo que entregar mi tarea de Herbologia... – pasando de los chicos para vestirse.

o-o-o-o-o

Julieeeeee – le susurraban al oído pero ella parecía estar mas entretenida en su mundo de sueños... _El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con calabazas iluminadas que flotaban por el techo encantado (blah, blah) Los estudiantes bailaban en la mitad del salón y otros charlaban en sus mesas. Había un banquete, muchos dulces y gomitas; las chicas estaban encantadas hablando con los nuevos "prospectos" que habían arribado a Hogwarts única y exclusivamente para pasar una noche salvaje (XD)_

Así que no tienes novio – decía sensualmente un chico alto, musculoso, de cabello claro y unos ojos azules profundos, a Julie que parecía estar a punto de lanzársele al cuello y desaparecer juntos- el destino me trajo hasta aquí, a tu lado...-besando su mano, y la chica rió nerviosa

Que cosas dicessssss – haciéndose la inocente- además... – mirándolo con melancolía- tu te iras del castillo antes mañana... –secándose una lagrima falsa

Nunca me iré de tu lado...- mirándola fijamente, Julie se inclino para acercarse a William (el chico) y besarlo- Julie, yo te...

PUUUUUTUUUMMMMMMMM! (efecto de explosión)

A pesar del humo y los gritos, se escuchaban unas risas, Julie se miro las manos y estaban llenas de un líquido viscoso y maloliente. Entre la neblina distinguió una silueta...

**SIRIUS**! – grito despertando del sueño, de un malhumor visible. Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima a su compañero de mesa con intención de acabar con su vida. Estaba en la clase de historia, algunos de sus compañeros despertaron ante semejante grito y ni que decir del profesor, que desde su pupitre estaba echando chispas.

Señorita! Quiere hacer el favor de callarse, sus compañeros han perdido la atención en mi clase- los otros gryffindors rieron

Si profesor...- totalmente apenada

Te estaba despertando pero estabas profunda...- murmuro su compañero de mesa, que estaba algo asustado, Julie estuvo a punto de estrangularlo

Gracias Brandon...- se disculpo con una sonrisa

_Pasaron unos minutos y la clase termino. Los estudiantes estaban más que felices. Primero: era viernes, y segundo: hoy es la fiesta de Halloween, ah y tercero: hoy llegan los chicos de intercambio... XD._

Lily! Apurate! Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos!- gritaba Julie desde la entrada de la sala común - chicas?

Buscas a Lily y Helen? – pregunto Remus que estaba sentado junto al fuego tomando un poco de chocolate caliente

Si! Se nos hace tarde para la fiesta – haciendo un a pausa- **HOY**! HALLOWEEN! – dando vueltas por toda la sala

Pero si faltan 4 horas...- sin alterarse

Faltan 4 horas! – chillo abriendo mucho los ojos pero luego puso su mirada seductora en acción- que haces aquí solito- sentándose junto a Remus- no vas a vestirte para mi?- moviendo la corbata del chico

Eh... aun falta tiempo...- mirando fijamente la mano de Julie como si fuera una amenaza- por...Porque no subes?

Cierto! – sonriendo- pero antes de irme…- Remus abrió mucho los ojos, temiendo lo peor- me tienes que decir de que vas disfrazado, así cuando llegue al salón, te saco a bailar…y a caminar… y quien sabe…

Eh…- totalmente nervioso- yo…- piensa rápido! Acabas de comprar el disfraz y no te acuerdas! – iré de blanco… eh...- golpeándose mentalmente- yo te buscare…-murmuro

En serio? – a Julie le brillaban los ojos- que lindo! Me iré a vestir! – dándole un beso rápido

Creo que me duchare...- sonrojado, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación

Que te dije? Dale a Peeves esas bombas fétidas fue una buena idea…- decía Sirius que pasaba por el retrato de la Señora Gorda

Como me hubiese gustado ver la cara de Flich al ver el Salón de Trofeos mas sucio que el cabello de Snape

Eso no tiene comparación con la sorpresa de Halloween…- riéndose con fuerza

o-o-o-o-o

_El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con calabazas iluminadas que flotaban por el techo encantado (acaso es un tienen telepatía?) Los estudiantes bailaban en la mitad del salón y otros charlaban en sus mesas. Había un banquete, muchos dulces y gomitas; Lily charlaba con su amiga Julie sobre la misión del MPM junto con el profesor encargado de los estudiantes del extranjero, escuchaba el bullicio y las risas, me estaban matando las botas de tacón de alfiler que me habían prestado… y que decir del diminuto traje que me habían conseguido… Julie y sus catálogos mágicos… _

Gretel… necesito sentarme! – le susurro Helen a Lily que no paraba de hablar

En un momento Helen, estamos cerrando un negocio…- sin siquiera mirar a su amiga

AH! Me voy…- pero cuando dio la vuelta, ahí estaba… el causante de sus malestares, el chico que en estos momentos deseaba tirar a un tanque lleno de pirañas y dosis

HELEN! Te he venido a buscar! – grito un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y vestido como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas- mi vida, acepta mi petición y nos iremos a vivir a mi castigo sobre el agua… - haciendo sus ojitos de perro abandonado

Pero… - haciendo una pausa y respirar a fondo- yo…

Acaso ya no me quieres? – unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro

No, yo aun…- pero una explosión invadió la escena, una risa malévola se escuchaba al fondo, ella reconocía esa risa, era…

SIRIUS! – grito dando un salto desde su cama, con plenas intenciones de descuartizar a alguien

Uyy no te conocía ese lado… - decía Lily que estaba terminando de arreglarse- amoroso hacia tu pupilo – riéndose

Fue una pesadilla… creo que me estoy volviendo loca… - caminando con suavidad hacia el baño- he soñado que Phillip llega a Hogwarts… y luego escuche la risa de Sirius…

Lo ves… amas a tu pupilo JAJAJAJAJA

Calla GRETEL! – dando un portazo

Veo que estamos de mal humor por aquí…- hacia su entrada Julie, aun tenia los ojos llenos de destellos de felicidad

Cosa rara… - dijo Lily sin dejar de reírse

Te escuche! – grito Helen desde el baño

LILY! Que vestido mas bonito! – chillaba Julie cuando su amiga termino de peinarse. Llevaba un vestido corto estilo bailarina, rojo con rellenos (encajes) blancos, medias blancas con unos zapatos rojos tipo muñeca, y su cabello peinado con dos trenzas- pareces una muñeca! – luego entrecerró los ojos y rió- jejeje ya quiero ver la cara de Potter…

Que dices! – sonrojándose mucho- este vestido no tiene nada del otro mundo

Apuesto que no te ha visto esta perspectiva de tus piernas! – la falda tenia unos 10cm de largo (eso por el vuelo)

BASTA! – tratando de taparse- ve a vestirte! Que se nos hace tarde!

Pero si esta Gruñoncita en el baño! – se escucho otro "te escuche!" desde el baño

**1 hora después…**

Bien… tenemos los parches y tenemos la lista…- dirigía Helen a sus amigas- ya podemos bajar

Que bien! Porque estaba mis pompas están poniéndose cuadradas de estar sentada esperándote…- soltó Julie que por culpa de Lily estaba lista hacia una media hora

Deja de quejarte que me pones nerviosa! – chillo Lily saliendo (corriendo) del cuarto

Que le pasa? – gruño Helen que estaba muy nerviosa

Potter! – dijo Julie encogiéndose de hombros

Lily! – murmuro James que la estaba esperando en la sala común, al pobre casi le da un ataque de asma al ver a la chica, casi nadie se dio cuenta…

Tranquilidad Prongs…- susurro Sirius que estaba a su lado- tienes que estar fuerte para la batalla…

Si si…- ignorando a su amigo, y camino con rapidez hacia el recibidor de la escalera, Lily ya había bajado- estas muy linda – dándole un beso en la mano- nos vamos?

Podemos esperar a las chicas? – sintiéndose un poco incomoda

Claro…- sin despegar los ojos de la pelirroja

HOLA! – grito Julie al aparecer en el salón, saludo a James y luego a Sirius que se quedaron boquiabiertos con el vestido de Julie- y… y Remus?- buscándolo con la mirada

Se tuvo que ir antes…- dijo Sirius mirando de arriba abajo a Julie

Quita esa cara que me asustas! – dándole empujón amistoso- mmm aun no llega mi pareja…- sentándose- luego dicen que las mujeres se demoran mucho arreglándose

Me gusta tu vestido James…- dijo Lily para romper el hielo- eres el Conde Drácula?

Si! Como lo sabes? – Pregunto emocionado, luego de un silencio- que tonto- murmuro- jejeje te debes saber de memoria la historia…

Jejeje algo así…- desviando la mirada- aunque creo que te pasaste con el tono de piel…estas muy blanco

Eh? – y dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius que por poco y se cae de la impresión

Y donde dejaron a la perdedora? – grito Sirius con sarcasmo, en eso bajo Helen corriendo, digo esto porque no había otra palabra que describiera a una chica con unas botas negras de un tacón que la hacia medir el doble de su altura, en unas escaleras… podría decir que iba rodando por las escaleras- HELEN! Cuidado! – corrió su amigo a auxiliarla- no era para que bajaras corriendo… - luego de agarrarla por la cintura

De que hablas? – tratando de incorporarse

No nada… - al separarse y quedarse con la mandíbula estampada en el suelo, si el vestido de Julie era todo lo contrario a lo esperado, el de Helen batía el record mundial. Hasta James y los otros chicos quedaron pasmados al verla. Llevaba el cabello suelto y peinado, una especie de vestido de baño entero, unas medias de mallas, botas altas, unos puños y cuello de camisa, gatito y unas orejitas de conejo! Era una conejita playboy! – que…- tratando de articular, nunca se imagino a su "amiga" de ese modo… (bueno si ponemos a Sirius como un hombre común creo que si le debió pasar por la cabeza verla de ese modo)- estas desnuda! – grito colocándose enfrente de ella para "protegerla"

Que te dije…- mirando significativamente a Julie- si ÉL – señalando a Sirius- se asusto con mi vestido que dirán los demás! Me tuve que quedar con mi vestido de Juana de Arco…- sonrojándose mucho porque Sirius estaba amenazando a todos incluso a James- Sirius… soy una conejita! Quieres que te enseñe mi colita?

Que? que!- quedando en shock- Helen! Esto no es una competencia, se que me viste desnudo pero eso no quiere decir que me tengas…

Cállate! –tapándole la boca y quedando como un tomate- yo me refiero a esta COLA! – dándose la vuelta para mostrar una bolita de algodón que adornaba su vestido

Ahhh! Es colita… muy linda… - tocándola- que suavecita la tienes!

SEÑOR BLACK!- grito la profesora McGonagall que desde su perspectiva, la escena no era tan inocente- Que falta de respeto es esta! Y más enfrente de visitas!- la profesora, vestida de enfermera sexy (XD), estaba acompañada de otros 3 chicos (1 chica y dos chicos) que evitaban reírse

Madre mía! – murmuro impresionado al ver a la profesora- que…- sin salir de shock visual- yo no fui!

Luego hablaremos Sr. Black – pasando del chico- lo llamare a mi despacho- dejando a Sirius con escalofríos- síganme- dirigiéndose a los visitantes que se quedaron viendo a Helen, sobretodo los chicos

Padfoot… asegurate de llevar protección…- le susurro James que estaba a punto reírse ante la cara de susto de su amigo, cara de "saquéenme de aquí!"

GREGORY! – grito Julie que acaba de ver llegar a su pareja junto con Lawrence- te estaba…- pero quedo pasmada al ver a otra persona- Lupin…- a punto de babear

o-o-o-o-o

Disculpen la demora… lo sé, fue casi un mes! Pero he estado ocupada… comencé la universidad y he tenido unos encargos artísticos XD he adaptado un dibujo que hice un tiempo, y cuando lo tenga listo les pondré el link… adicional estoy preparando el otro capitulo para subirlo muy pronto, para compensar la tardanza

Gracias por los reviews, y no dejen de enviarme mensajes! Please! Eso me anima muxo!

Hasta la próxima!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

o-o-o-o-o


End file.
